Dawn and her pimp
by anonymous431
Summary: Dawn has set off on her adventure through the Sinnoh region and meets a pimp trainer named Riley. A lemon featuring trainers and pokemon performing various "acts" with each other. *Rough stuff in some chapters. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Riley and Lucario

My first lemon, or to be blunt, my first anything. I know it's long, but read the whole thing. I'm looking forward to seeing the reviews for this chapter.

Contains M/F, human x pokemon, slight rape, and knotting.

PS: Ash and Brock don't exist.

* * *

It was a cold winter evening, and at only 6:22 p.m. it was pitch black outside. Dawn had been traveling alone and was making her way out of Eterna forest, where she had escorted a girl named Cheryl outside. The experience had her thinking to herself.

"Hmm... It would be great if I could find a full time traveling partner. Those annoying team galactic guys aren't exactly push overs, and they seem to have it out for me after I foiled their plan at the windmill." She sighed. Her journey was starting to take it's toll on her. The idea sounded pretty cool at first, getting to leave home without her mom telling her what to do and going from city to city seeing the sights, catching some pokemon and entering them in contests. It would be much easier if she had a companion or two. Just then, a trainer jumped out of the trees. He sure as hell wasn't an ordinary trainer. He had the stereotypical 'I'm going to rob a bank' look going on... ski mask and everything. Either way, he scared the shit out of her.

The trainer said nothing, and immediately threw a poke ball right in front of him. Out came an Ursaring, and it was going ape shit. After screaming it's name and knocking down a tree, it ran after Dawn, who hardly had any time to get out her own pokeball.

"Go Piplup!" The young girl called out a tiny blue penguin. The unknown trainer finally spoke.

"Hahaha! Is that the best you got little girl? You might as well just gimme all your money right now and skip the battle. I wouldn't want to have Ursaring hurt your pathetic pokemon." Dawn pouted, then angrily replied.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's weak! Piplup, use bubble!" The penguin shot a flurry of bubbles at the ferocious bear, each one hitting it on the chest. Ursaring took the attack head on, he didn't even attempt to dodge it.

"I have no clue how you got this far with those skills little girl! Ursaring, use hammer arm!" At it's trainers command, the bear ran over to Piplup with incredible speeds. Lifting it's arm up and then hammering it into the floor at full power, it destroyed a part of the ground, sending poor Piplup flying along with dust and debris. Dawn's jaw dropped. She had been in enough battles at this point to tell he was completely out of her league. Recalling Piplup into it's pokeball, she thought it would be best if she just gave him all her money like he had asked, before he decided to sick Ursaring on her too.

As she was about to get out her money, another trainer walked out of the trees and into the clearing. He also looked a bit different from the other trainers she had encountered earlier. He had on a royal blue blazer, brown dress pants and a... pimp hat? Who the hell does this guy think he is anyway?

"Lucario, get him!" The mysterious trainer threw a poke ball into the air, and out came a bluish dog pokemon. Dawn had never seen a pokemon like that before. Within seconds the blue dog got behind Ursaring and beat it down with some impressive martial arts. Ursaring fainted and fell to the floor, unable to get back up. The trainer with the ski mask recalled his pokemon, and shouted "You better watch your back pal!" just before making a hasty retreat into the forest. Dawn turned to face the trainer with the err... 'interesting' threads.

"Good job Lucario, return." The trainer recalled the pokemon into it's ball and made his way over to Dawn.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I think so. But who was that other guy?"

"I heard there were some powerful trainers loitering around this area challenging beginners to battles and forcing them to fork over all their money. I guess you could say I came here to make sure justice was served."

"That's an interesting way of putting it... I guess... anyway, thanks a lot for the help back there."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, why are you traveling alone? Usually new trainers tend to meet up with other new trainers and travel together, for safety and other reasons."

"Yeah uh... the thought did cross my mind but... I haven't exactly met a trainer who would team up with me."

"I see... well, you're in luck. I can travel with you if you like. I thought it would be a good idea to train my pokemon thoroughly before collecting badges so I probably wont lose to thugs like that guy."

"Really? You'll travel with me?"

"Yeah... if you want me to. I don't really mind."

"Alright! Let's go to Eterna city together then!"

The two made their way out of the forest together, but they still had a little walk before making it to Eterna city.

"So uh... Riley right? Why do you dress that way?"

"Ha! This? It's pretty cool don't you think? I guess you could say I look myself when wearing clothes like this."

"Oh... well you sure have interesting taste!"

"You think so? I guess that's true since not many people would dress this way. Anyway, how many badges do you have so far?"

"None actually. I'm more of a contest person."

"I see... well I guess that explains why your Piplup was so weak back there."

"Hey! Take that back! That guy was just picking on me because I'm a new trainer! There's no way I could have beaten him by myself!"

"Ha, I guess that's true. You know Dawn, you're pretty cute when you get all flustered like that."

"...If you're trying to flirt with me, you're doing a pretty bad job."

"Heh... well sorry about that. Anyway, we should be seeing Eterna city soon. Let's stop at the pokemon center first."

In moments, Eterna city started coming into view and the two raced down the hill and headed straight for the pokemon center to get Piplup healed. The place was jam packed with new trainers, and it was so bad that there was actually a waiting line to have Nurse Joy heal pokemon. While they waited for Nurse Joy, Dawn called her mom and told her about her new friend. After that, the duo made their way outside. Riley had checked his watch upon exiting and noticed it was getting pretty late.

"Shit, it's already 10:30. Dawn, where do you want to spend the night?"

"We could have stayed at the pokemon center, but it was really crowded in there."

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's because of those thugs who were making a living off new trainers in Eterna forest. Oh, hey! Why don't we stay at that hotel over there?"

"I guess that could work. But it looks really pricey. How much money do you have?"

"Uh let's see here... about $5000"

"You must really think you're some kind of pimp, huh? What's with the snake skin wallet?"

"Ha! Pretty high class, huh? But yeah, I like having nice things. Anyway, how much do you have?"

"Hmm... I've got $3500."

"That should be enough for two rooms. Let's check it out."

As they entered the hotel, they quickly realized they might actually be camping out tonight. The ceiling was so high It felt like it could touch the clouds, and it was decorated with gorgeous paintings of legendary pokemon. Several chandeliers hung down, each coated with perhaps a million dollars worth in gems, and there was an enormous water fountain in the center of it all. They approached the counter to get rooms, but noticed a little problem. There was a sign showing prices per night and they didn't seem to have enough money. One bedroom is $5000 per night, and two bedrooms is $9000 per night. Even if they pooled their money together, they couldn't afford two rooms.

"Wow... this place is ridiculous. The rooms better have HDTV's with every channel, a jacuzzi, and a fridge stuffed with food. Anyway Dawn, I guess I'll be seeing you tommorow."

"Hey! You aren't actually going to stay in this nice hotel while I camp out all by myself, are you?"

"Haha! That was the plan. I can't be expected to camp out at night, I'd get my suit dirty. But you're welcome to spend the night with me if you want"

"No way Romeo! This isn't a damn honeymoon, and we just met! I'm not sleeping on the same bed as you!"

"I didn't mean it like THAT. I just assumed that seeing as how this place is so luxurious, there would probably be a big sofa in the room. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed"

"Oh... well, if you put it that way I guess that could work out."

Riley paid the lady at the counter for the room and he and Dawn made their way to the elevator. The room was on the sixth floor. Once they made it there, Riley opened the door with the key card and both him and Dawn were in complete awe. For one bedroom, this place was huge. The door opened into an over sized living room that branched off to the main bedroom as well as a balcony. The living room indeed had a jacuzzi in the corner, a forty inch LCD screen samsung tv, and a huge sofa, as Riley had predicted.

"...What, no fridge?" Riley jested. Of course, there was no need for a fridge anyway, since room service was free. Dawn entered the next room to find that the bed was no exception to the luxury, easily king size. The bedroom branched off into the bathroom which was complete with an impressive shower and a marble sink. Riley put down his bag and made his way to the balcony. The view of Eterna city was beautiful, with a clear view of the statue of Dialga and the crescent moon, lighting up the night sky. There was even a hammock, which Riley called dibs on. Riley set his hat down next to the TV, unbuttoned his blazer and neatly folded it before placing it on the sofa. He told Dawn she could take her shower first, while he took a nap in the hammock on the balcony.

"Wake me up when you finish taking your shower, and then I'll take mine." Riley said to Dawn, hopping into the hammock and enjoying the nice breeze. Within moments, he dozed off in the tranquility.

Meanwhile, Dawn was getting ready to take her shower. She took off her boots, made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't lock it, but Riley didn't seem like the type to try anything funny, even if he jokes around a lot. She took off her hat first, dropping it in the laundry basket next to the door. Her hair got a little messy, but it didn't matter really. Next she pulled off her stockings, revealing her smooth silky legs. Her top came off after that. Her bra was black, with a pink outline. The contrast between her skin and clothing was perfect. She slipped out of her mini skirt, showing that her panties matched the bra, being black with pink hearts. Finally, completely undressing and throwing all her clothes in the laundry basket, she got in the shower. The hotel really spared no expense, as the shower felt as good as a massage. The warm water rushing against her chest and flowing down her tender nipples was rather relaxing. Grabbing a bar of soap, she started cleaning off her body, which started getting slippery with soap bubbles. Turning around and arching out her back, she spread her ass open, letting the water wash her sex holes. The shower felt so good, and the water flowing down her clit started getting her aroused. She remembered the first time she masturbated. It was about a year ago, when she found a dildo in her moms closet. It had a moderate size, being only six inches or so, and three inches around. She remembered the feeling of her hymen being torn open, and how painful it was the first time. Despite the pain though, it only started feeling better and better the more she used it. Whenever her mom went out somewhere, she would go down to her room and play around with it.

"Why am I thinking about things like this now?" She wondered. Dawn turned off the water and got out, drying herself with a towel she found on the rack next to the shower.

Back in the living room, a pokeball had rolled out of Riley's bag, accidentally opening itself when it hit the floor. Lucario popped out, wondering what it was called for at this time of night. He looked around, confused as to why he was called out in a hotel. He soon noticed Riley was no where to be seen. All of a sudden, he noticed a rather enticing aura emanating from the other room. It was a strange aura that he had never sensed before, but for some reason something inside him was telling him to find the trace of it. He opened the door to the bedroom, noticing some boots laying about on the floor. Oh, these belong to that girl from earlier, he recalled. Was this aura coming from her? He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it gently. His eyes were greeted by clouds of steam caused from the shower, so he couldn't see too far inside. But the aura was coming from in here, so he opened the door a little wider, letting more steam out, as he ventured into it.

Dawn had just finished wiping herself off with the towel, and when she turned around to see Lucario just standing there, she screamed in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in here! Get out right now! Can't you see that I have no clothes on?" Oh he saw all right. And the sight was something he couldn't get enough of. His eyes scoped out her young body, gazing intently at certain areas. Something inside of him snapped, a primal urge that all men share, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do despite the fact that he had never done it before.

"Why are you looking at me like-" Dawn was going to say more, but words stopped coming out of her mouth the moment she noticed Lucario's throbbing dick. She didn't know what to think, or what to do even. Should she get Riley to stop him? There's no way she could have sex with a pokemon. And even if she could, just look at that thing! It was a hideous dark red, coated with veins and cum was already gushing out from the tip. She ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, trying to call out to Riley. Lucario followed after her and grabbed her arm, throwing her onto the bed. She wanted to scream out to Riley, but for some reason she didn't. When she saw the look in Lucario's eyes, she knew nothing would stop him at this point. In all honesty to herself, she was incredibly horny at the thought of being fucked by the sex crazed pokemon, but at the same time she was a little scared.

She closed her legs, finally noticing how wet her pussy had gotten by the juices flowing onto them. Lucario hopped on the bed and got on top of her, grabbing her legs and spreading them wide apart as he lifted them up, finishing off by pinning them downward. Dawn's upper back was now pressed against the bed, her knees at her sides, and her ass and lower back in the air. Once his dick was pressed against the girl's soaking wet entrance, Lucario lowered himself hard, Dawn clenching the sheets and moaning. It didn't hurt, but it was a feeling she never had before, and it surprised her. This was much different from her mom's dildo. She could feel his warm member pulsing inside, the feeling making her squeeze down on him with her tight cunt. Lucario soon began slamming himself into her, the force of his pumps making the bed spring up and down repeatedly, pushing Dawn's body up along with it, and forcing Lucario's dick deeper inside her. Her thoughts were filled with the fact that this pokemon was practically raping her, and in this position she could do nothing but take it all. These thoughts got her even hornier, and she climaxed for the first time. She never came before and her body was soon overcome by the sensation. She curled her toes, her body shivering with pleasure as she gasped for breath. The scent of her cum had increased Lucario's rigor, and in no time at all, he had reached his climax as well and shot wads of cum into her womb. Panting for breath, Dawn could feel it filling her up.

"...That was amazing! I've never felt that good before!" Dawn said out loud, despite the fact that Lucario probably didn't understand her words.

But it was far from over. Almost immediately after cumming inside her, Dawn felt Lucario's dick growing bigger by the base. What was going on? The base of his dick started swelling into a knot inside her pussy, and it was getting too big for her to take. Her eyes opened wide with tears rushing down her cheeks, and it felt as if her little pussy was going to expand until it popped.

"Lucario! Stop, it hurts! My pussy can't take it!" She begged. But it didn't matter whether or not she begged, Lucario couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. Immediately after his knot reached it's full size, Lucario attempted to force it out of the girl, placing both of his hands on her round bottom to support his pulls. If he didn't pull himself out, he would have been stuck inside her for over half an hour, something he wasn't willing to do. As he persisted to pry his huge cock from her, Dawn felt like he was going to pull her pussy inside out.

"No! That's too rough!" the girl cried out, Lucario still trying to pull his swollen dick out of her. Dawn's pussy had never felt so full. Her womb was filled to the brim with cum and it had no way of escaping thanks to Lucario's enormous cock knotting her. It definitely hurt, but beyond the pain she felt a feeling much better than anything she ever experienced. The more violently his knot tugged on her insides, the feeling intensified. This feeling caused Dawn to start having another orgasm, making her moan louder and louder before cumming all over Lucario's dick and the bed sheets. Perhaps she came for more reasons than one this time. In addition to her unrivaled pleasure, her body must have forced itself to cum enough to help slide Lucario's massive knot out of her. With the extra lubrication of her second climax, Lucario finally managed to pull out, and the sight of her pussy gaping wide pleased him greatly. Dawn almost passed out from both pleasure and pain. Her cheeks were stained with tears, as she looked up and saw her precious flower defiled. For a moment, it was stretched so wide she could probably fit her fist inside. Lucario's semen kept pouring out of it until it finally closed, returning to it's normal size.

With no strength left in her to hold it up, her lower back fell to the bed. The sheets were drenched in her cum. Just then, Riley opened the door with a refreshed look on his face.

"Ha, that was a nice nap..." Riley cut himself off when he saw Dawn and Lucario on the bed, both of them completely exhausted and the sheets soaked.

"Err... I guess I should have warned her about Lucario's ability to sense auras. She must have gotten horny while she was taking a shower, thinking about me I bet." He walked over to Dawn, asking if she was ok.

"I didn't think it was possible to feel that good... It felt like I went to heaven and back!" she replied.

"Well thats good to hear, I guess. You should be fine after some sleep." Riley assured her, picking her up and taking her into the living room where he placed her down in the jacuzzi. He noticed Lucario's pokeball on the floor and picked it up, recalling the satisfied pokemon.

"So Dawn, was that your first time?"

"Yeah... I guess there's just no replacement for the real thing."

"It's sort of a waste that your first time was with a pokemon though..."

"...I wouldn't say so. I bet that was better than any human could be."

"Ha! I dare you to say that again after you've had me."


	2. Johanna's a MILF

Chapter 2. It's a little different from the first chapter. Trying out new ideas and stuff. I'm looking forward to the reviews for this one too.

Contains M/F, anal, toys

* * *

It's been three weeks since the incident at the hotel. Dawn and Riley are heading to Hearthome city next, but before making their way there, Dawn wanted to make a quick stop back to Twinleaf town.

"Um... I want to head back to Twinleaf town to visit my mom before we make it to Hearthome."

"Why?"

"Well, Hearthome city is famous for pokemon contests. You probably don't know this, but my mom is one of the best pokemon coordinators in Sinnoh. I want to ask her for some advice."

"Can't you just call her at the pokemon center?"

"No, stupid! I need to ask her in person! She might have cool techniques to teach my pokemon!"

"Well, we can fly back there on my Salamence. He's probably sick of being confined to that pokeball by now. I bet he just can't wait to stretch out his wings."

"Since when do you have a Salamence? Isn't that one of the strongest pokemon around? How come you never battle with it?"

"That's just it. I don't really use him much since he's too damn strong. It would be unfair to my opponents if I used him. And besides, I still need to raise Lucario more."

Riley pulled out a pokeball from his bag. It had a different design than Lucario's pokeball, which was the plain red and white. Instead of having red on top, this pokeball had black with some gold markings. Riley threw the ball into the air and out came a huge quadrupedal dragon with red wings, a blue body and a white underbelly. It flew around in circles multiple times before letting out a roar that would put a lion to shame, and then landed next to it's trainer. This was the first time Salamence had seen Dawn since Riley paired up with her. The dragon gave the girl a callous stare. It's eyes were sharp, and it seemed as if he was glaring into her very soul, judging her as a trainer.

"Dawn, I'd like you to meet Salamence. Sorry if he seems a little intimidating."

"A little? He looks like he's about to bite my head off!"

"Haha... Yeah, uh... his ability is what makes him such a fierce opponent. It takes a lot of skill and training to earn his respect. Anyway, are we flying to Twinleaf town or not?"

"...I'm scared of riding on that thing."

"Haha, don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, Salamence will show you respect. Now hop on."

Despite hearing Riley's words, Dawn was still a little hesitant about approaching Salamence. She trusted her friends pokemon though, as she walked over and got on the pokemon's back. With a few flaps of his mighty wings, Salamence took to the skies and flew full speed to Twinleaf town. Dawn hugged Riley's waist, holding on as if her life depended on it. It was her first time flying on a pokemon and she was afraid of falling off. Within a matter of moments, they made it to Twinleaf town.

"Thanks for the lift."

Riley said in a strong clear voice, recalling the majestic pokemon. Dawn lead Riley to her house and rang the doorbell. Johanna opened the door, greeting her daughter and introducing herself to Riley. She let the two in and offered them some lemonade she made.

"How's the lemonade you two? It's my own special recipe."

"It's great mom!"

"Yeah, this is the best lemonade I've ever had!"

"Well, it is my own special award winning recipe! So anyway, what brings you two here?"

"Well, we were almost in Hearthome city but we decided to make a quick detour here. Mom, I want you to teach me some of your techniques at coordinating pokemon!"

"Hmm... well I can teach you a thing or two, but you have to remember one thing Dawn. Each trainer has their own unique style when it comes to pokemon coordinating. If you just copy me, you wont make it very far."

Dawn kept her mother's words in mind as they spent hours training in the backyard. Riley took a walk over to professor Rowan's world famous pokemon lab for a tour since he had never been there before. Time flew by and eventually, it was night. Riley returned to Dawn's house a little after she had finished her training, and they were ready to get some sleep. Johanna took Riley upstairs to the guest bedroom, where he could sleep for the night. The guest bedroom was right across the hall from Dawn's room. A couple hours passed and it was now 1:34 a.m. Dawn couldn't sleep a wink. She was a bit anxious about putting her training to the test tomorrow, but that wasn't all. She was seriously horny, and her fingers weren't going to cut it. She had sex with Riley multiple times over the past few weeks, and she was addicted to his dick. Compared to Lucario, he was a pro. He could make her cum over and over with ease. Thinking a bit more deeply into things, Dawn grew even hornier at the thought of Riley fucking her in her own house, with her mom downstairs. Her head filled with lewd thoughts, the girl got out of bed and tiptoed over to the guest bedroom, trying not to wake up her mom. She opened the door and crept up to Riley, who had the sheets covering his head. Just before she could pull the sheets off and surprise him, he spoke to her.

"Dawn, I know you're there. What the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep over here."

"How'd you know it was me? I was trying to sneak up on you!"

"That's because you suck at being quiet. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"I'm so horny, I can hardly think! What do you say, want to make me cum until I fall asleep?"

"..."

"Hey, don't doze off at an offer like that!"

"Don't raise your voice so loud you idiot! Are you trying to wake up everyone from here to Sandgem?"

"...Jeez, you're no fun at all. Maybe I should just borrow Lucario from you for a little bit."

"Err... don't. If you want my cock that bad, I guess I'll help you out. But under one condition."

"...Go on."

"We're on the second floor right now. Your mom's room is right underneath your room on the first floor, right?"

"...Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point is this. I want to fuck you as hard as I can, on your bed, with the chance of waking up your mom."

"No way! That's too risky!"

"Hey, I'm not the one practically begging for sex at one in the morning. If you're as horny as you say you are, you shouldn't care if we wake your mom or not."

"But,... I,... we can't just,... oh fuck it. Let's do it!"

The two got out of the guest room and made their way into Dawn's room. It was Riley's first time inside here. Her room was a typical girls room. Riley immediately noticed that for some reason, the air smelled completely different in here then in the guest room. It was unnaturally fresh. Aside from that, there was a familiar scent mixed in with it, something sweet. Bubblegum? Whatever, it didn't really matter. In one corner of the room, there was a dresser with a huge mirror and an assortment of combs, and on the other end was a giant stuffed animal of a Piplup. Upon closer inspection, there was an air vent underneath it, almost completely covered by the over sized plush doll. Interesting. Riley turned around to find that Dawn had already stripped herself of her pajamas and all she had on now were panties. They were white, with little baby blue dots on them, and there was also drips of her cum seeping through the fabric.

At this time, Johanna had just gotten out of bed herself. Her throat was a little dry so she went into the kitchen to get some water. After drinking an icy glass and returning to her room, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like a muffled voice, but where was it coming from? Looking around, she saw the air vent on the ceiling, which led to Dawn's room. The sound must have been coming from there, but Dawn was asleep wasn't she? She moved closer to the vent, until she was directly under it. She heard the sound again, but what could be causing it? Listening carefully she was able to make out some words.

"Is that all? You woke me up in the middle of the night to give me such a shitty blowjob? You better suck the entire length you little slut."

What? Was that Riley? And more importantly, was he making her little girl suck his dick? Johanna continued listening, in complete shock at what she was hearing.

Upstairs, Dawn was on her hands and knees sucking Riley's dick. Moving her head back and forth, the sounds of her sucking echoed through the room. Riley put his hands behind the girls head and started forcing more of his length into her mouth.

"Look at me." He commanded. Dawn tilted her head upward, looking him in the face.

"This is the cock you wanted so badly. Now choke on it."

With that, Riley shoved as much of his dick down Dawn's throat as she could take, and he took one of his hands off her head to squeeze her nostrils together so she couldn't breathe. Looking down at her innocent eyes, which were now getting red and teary, he felt a sense of satisfaction. He took his hands off her, allowing the girl to move her head freely. Dawn immediately pulled her head back, strings of saliva and pre cum now connecting her sweet lips to Riley's dick, as she gasped to catch her breath while moaning softly.

"You love that shit don't you?" Riley spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes! I love it! I love it when you make me choke on your cock!" Dawn said out loud, completely forgetting Johanna was right downstairs. Of course, Johanna was still listening to them through the air vent, and she didn't believe her ears. Her sweet little girl was starting to sound more like a horny slut. She would never be able to look at her the same way again.

Even though Johanna was a bit disappointed in Dawn, she couldn't help but notice something. She was getting wet. It had been a long time since she had sex, or even so much as fingered herself. She just didn't have the time for that during her busy days. Now, all her pent up feelings were starting to get the better of her. She stripped herself of all her clothes and just threw them in a corner before going over to the closet and pulling out her dildo. It was made from a mold of Dawn's father, and the only thing she had left to remember him by. Moving it closer to her mouth, she gently kissed the head. After that, she pressed her tongue against the base and slid it upwards, leaving a streak of saliva along the shaft. Finally putting it inside her mouth, she sucked it while thrusting it in and out with her hands, trying to simulate a real blowjob. That's when a thought came to her mind. Why not try the same things Dawn and Riley were? Copying what she had just heard, she took as much of the dildo as she could down her throat, which was almost all of it, and then she closed her nose with her free hand. She kept it inside as long as she could before gagging on it and spitting it out. It ended up getting coated in her saliva, making it well lubed for her body. Silencing herself, she put all her attention on the air vent and listened carefully to find out what she was going to be doing next.

Dawn still had her panties on, which looked like they had been dropped in a river at this point, but not for long. She Slipped out of them then moved over to the bed and bent over, now in a doggy style position with her face buried in the sheets and her ass in the air.

"Come and get it, big boy." She said, while playfully wiggling her ass. Riley walked over to her and kneeled down a bit, his face now level with her pussy.

"Heh, I think I will help myself to some of that cherry pie!" Riley moved his head in closer, now eating out the girls dripping wet hole. His tongue sent shivers down her spine, as he continued licking her cunt like a pro. A few seconds later, he started probing her insides with his tongue, causing Dawn to moan loudly in surprise. Giving her no time at all to relax, he immediately moved a hand over to her clit and started pinching it gently with his index finger and thumb. Riley knew exactly how to please a woman, showing off his experience here. He started massaging her by circling his fingertips around her sensitive clit, her pussy getting wetter and wetter as his tongue wriggled around inside it. Finally, he pulled his tongue out and plunged the middle and index fingers on his other hand into her slit, rapidly moving them in and out while still playing with her clit. In no time, Dawn cummed full force, panting heavily as her body started tiring out. She let out quite a bit of her love juice, nearly causing a puddle on the carpet, and she probably would have drenched Riley's face as well, if he didn't move it out of the way in time. Her legs started shaking wildly, and it started getting harder and harder for them to support her lower body.

"That's too bad Dawn, because I'm still unsatisfied. We can't let your pussy have all the fun, now can we? My dick is practically begging me to shove all eight inches of it into your tight pink ass, but unlike you, I know how to show restraint. Now beg me for it. Beg me to fuck your little shit hole so hard, you'll pass out!" Dawn didn't think Riley could possibly make her any hornier than she already was, but his choice of words just proved her wrong.

"Yes! Yes! Please fuck my dirty, slutty little shit hole until I can't walk! Pretty please? Oh god, fuck me!"

Johanna heard every word. Sure she had intended to mimic what they were doing upstairs, but she had never done anal before. She didn't think it was possible. And besides that, did Riley just say he was eight inches? When Johanna thought about her poor little baby girl getting pimped by that teenage boy, she could only feel concern as a mother. But for some odd, sick reason, it also made her hornier than anything else. She stuck her dildo into the hardwood floor via the suction cup under the balls. Getting on top of it and spreading out her ass, she lowered herself gently. She knew it was going to be a tight fit, even if her toy was still soaking wet from her blowjob. The head was now prodding at her back entrance, and with a little hip thrust down, it popped right in.

"Owwwww!" Johanna shrieked, never experiencing a cock up her ass until just now. She waited a minute for the pain to subside before continuing. So far, only the head was inside, but that was about to change. She lowered her hips more, and soon, roughly half the length was inside her.

"Wow... this feels amazing!" Johanna was getting really into it now. She started bouncing her ass up and down the entire length of her sex toy, her butt cheeks making slapping noises as they slammed against the hardwood floor. Making good use of her hands, she picked up one of her breasts, which was fully developed due to her being in her early thirties, and moved it up to her mouth, sucking her pink nipple as hard as she could. Her nipple had gotten stiff almost instantly, and she started teasing it by biting down gently. With her other hand, she began fingering herself, her sweet honey now leaking out of her sex pot and onto her husband's cock mold. With a final thrust of her hips, she slammed her ass balls deep into the toy as she fingered herself into complete ecstasy, cumming all over the place.

"...Oh my! I made such a mess! I better clean the floor up before it stains!" And with that, she got up, packed her dildo back into the closet, and made her way into the bathroom to get a towel.

Meanwhile, Riley had already mounted Dawn and was pounding away at her tight ass, doggy style.

"Ungh! That's too rough! Slow down a bit!"

"No can do. You begged me for this remember?"

Of course, Dawn really didn't want Riley to slow down at all. She just wanted to hear his response, which turned out to be exactly what she wanted him to say.

"Ha, you're actually loving this aren't you, you little slut. Girls your age would probably be watching Hannah Montana on Disney, or playing around with nail polish or some shit. But not you. Instead, here you are, with a huge dick up your ass, enjoying every second of it, even lying about it being too rough. You need to be punished." He easily saw through her lie, and began spanking her. He was spanking her hard, leaving imprints of his palm on the cheeks as he continued force feeding his dick to her little ass hole. The look on Dawn's face was priceless. Tears of pleasure ran down her face, and she had on a bright big smile as Riley continued to own her. Even though she liked it, it was starting to hurt a bit, so she pulled herself a little away from him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? This ass belongs to ME now." Riley said, grabbing her waist with both hands and forcing his full length back into her. He started pumping himself into her even harder than before, fucking her ass raw. Just before his cock was about to erupt inside her, he pulled out and started fingering her exhausted pussy again, this time her wetness allowed for four fingers. Dawn moaned in pleasure continuously as she came a second time before rolling off the bed and being completely on the floor. She was too tired to move a muscle.

"No wonder she's addicted to sex. But maybe I overdid it a little bit..." Riley picked the girl up and tucked her in bed, feeling slightly guilty. Either way, he still had business to attend to with a certain someone downstairs.

Riley made his way down the stairs, very quietly. Compared to Dawn he was like a ninja. He made it to the door leading to Johanna's room and opened it. His silence was impeccable, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. Johanna was no where to be found however, which came to him as a bit of surprise. She had just finished wiping her cum off the floor from earlier, and was in the bathroom cleaning the towel. No matter. All he had to do was wait for her return. Minutes passed and she finally entered the room. The moment she saw Riley she screamed in surprise, not knowing who it was and having the wrong impression that it was a burglar.

"Shhhhhh!" Riley whispered in her ear, holding her mouth shut.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't wake up Dawn... she just went to sleep and she has a big contest tomorrow." Riley took his hand off Johanna's mouth, waiting for her response.

"...Don't pretend like I don't know what you two were doing up there! I heard every word!"

"Heh, well of course you heard us. The only reason you did was because I let you hear us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn didn't really want to do it in her room, which is why she came to the guest room. It was me who coaxed her into doing it right above your head. The truth is, the one who wanted to have sex tonight wasn't me. It was your daughter. And it's probably because she's grown addicted to having my big dick inside her."

After hearing his words, Johanna slapped Riley without thinking twice.

"Heh... I guess I deserved that didn't I? But anyway, ever since we got here, I've been checking you out. You're extremely beautiful. A perfect example of age not coming between beauty."

"Hmph... I'm not that old you know. Anyway, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was thinking about you while I fucked Dawn. Don't worry, she's too inexperienced to make me cum. The truth is, I want to fuck you so bad it hurts."

"But we can't! I'm-"

Riley cut her off before she could finish. He pressed his lips against hers and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She tried to break the kiss, but he didn't let her, putting an arm around her waist and a hand behind her head. Johanna may not want to admit it, but she was definitely still horny. And to Riley's advantage, the way he held her reminded her of how her husband used to hold her. She started kissing him back, her tongue dancing around his. To her surprise, Riley broke the kiss once he noticed she wasn't resisting.

"You poor thing, you must be pretty lonely, huh? I wont ask what happened to Dawn's father, but he obviously isn't around anymore. And now Dawn has left you as well. She's growing up before your very eyes and she's set off on her own adventure."

"...Yes,...I know..."

"Well you're in luck! For one night only, I will offer you my special love service!"

"Oh Riley, do you have to be so corny? You just ruined my moment!"

"Hahaha! Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself. But you know, Dawn is just like that! Anyway, enough joking around. Look down. This eight inch dick was just buried deep in Dawn's cute little ass. Now suck it off."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Johanna got down on her knees, instantly taking half of Riley's dick in her mouth and sucking it. She was MUCH better than Dawn. Her head rocked back and forth, each forward motion getting closer to the base. Then, without warning, she deepthroated all of it, stretching her tongue out of her mouth and licking his balls when she reached the end.

"I bet Dawn can't do that!" She said after pulling out, her saliva sliding off his shaft. Moving her chest closer to his dick, she squeezed it between her breasts and started giving him a tit fuck. As she bobbed her chest up and down against his manhood, she kissed the head and then took it in her mouth, the tip of her tongue licking off drips of pre cum gushing from his piss hole. She had almost forgotten what it tasted like, and how much she loved it. Sensing he wouldn't last much longer, Riley pulled out of her mouth and picked her up, backing her against the wall, her legs coiled around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He looked down at her pussy before penetrating it. It had a cute patch of pubic hairs, neatly shaved into a heart. He pressed the head of his cock up against her entrance, with the intentions of prodding her a little bit. It didn't work out as he had planned though, since she was already so wet he ended up sliding inside. With no need to keep her waiting, he started pulling her hips forward onto his member, while thrusting his own hips forward, making sure he could reach as deep as he could into her mature vagina. Her muscles clasped down on him. The pressure of her insides tightening on him was intense, causing him to speed up. Her back slammed into the wall numerous times as the boy kept pumping his cock into her dripping wet cunt continuously, making her moan louder and louder. Her sex noises made him feel like Hercules, and put a grin on his face. She panted out multiple hot breaths before moving her head closer to his ear and whispering something.

"Oh fuck...Riley! You're so good! You're the best I've ever had!"

"Heh, well... I'm glad you think so. You're pussy is the best I've ever had too. It's so lewd whenever it squeezes my dick, almost like it doesn't want me to pull out."

"Oh, stop! What an embarrassing thing to say!"

"Well, I've reached my limit. I want to give you something special, so be sure to take all of it without question!"

"...Wait! Don't do it inside! I could get pregnant!"

Riley was too into it to stop now. He started fucking her with everything he had, his dick slamming against her cervix with each thrust. Each of his powerful pumps was making her lose her breath, and it felt like her pussy was going to break under his force. With his last thrust, he shoved his dick inside her so deep, it was practically kissing her womb, and let out the largest load of his life. He cummed more than should be humanly possible, filling Johanna's womb up instantly. In fact, it was such a huge load, her womb couldn't take it all and felt like it was about to burst. Half of it oozed out into her vagina, her inner walls being covered in layers of his cum. The feeling of being so full was a new experience for her, and she cummed too, all over his dick which was still inside her. After pulling out his cock, Riley watched as their love juices splattered all over the floor.

"Err...Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"...No, it's alright...really..."

Riley walked over to the bed, where he set Johanna down. He was completely drained, and could fall over at any second.

"Well,...good night miss Johanna. I'll be heading back up to the guest room now. I'm REALLY tired."

"...Riley, wait..."

"...What is it?"

"...Thanks...I really needed that."

After hearing her words, Riley exited the room, heading for the stairs and walking up into the darkness.


	3. I'm Maylene!

Here it is, the next chapter. Took me a bit longer to write than I thought it would, but I like it. Feel free to leave reviews on how I can improve the story, or submit any ideas you think I should write about.

Contains M/F, human x pokemon, hymen breaking, and double penetration

PS: Chapter four is practically done. I just need to finish up a few loose ends so it should be out faster than this one was.

* * *

Riley and Dawn are on their way to Veilstone city. Last night they lodged in Solaceon town, which was packed with farmers and hillbillies. Riley wasn't amused by it, but Dawn had fun. She got to milk a Miltank and ride on a Rapidash. It didn't take much to put a smile on Dawn's face. When they were in Hearthome city, Dawn was able to win a ribbon at the contest hall, putting her in good spirits. Unfortunately for Riley, a trainer needed four badges to be eligible for a match against Fantina, the gym leader, so he was unable to celebrate alongside his companion. To make matters worse, the route they had chosen to take to Veilstone, route 215, was flooded with trainers. In fact, flooded was an interesting way of putting it, since route 215 was notorious for being cursed with a never ending downpour.

"Man, I can't take this anymore. I look left, there's a trainer challenging me. I look right, there's a trainer challenging me. I look up, rain gets in my eyes. I look down, and I'm stepping in mud." Riley sighed.

The trip was grueling, but the two finally made it to the end of route 215.

"Yes! No more rain!" Riley shouted, running as fast as he could.

"Hold it right there!" An ace trainer called, stopping Riley in his tracks.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Riley was about to fall over. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Dawn, this one's all yours! I'll be waiting for you at the pokemon center, alright?" Before Dawn could even answer him, Riley was already fleeing into Veilstone.

"Hey, get back here! Don't just dump your battles on me!"

"You know, he kind of reminds me of my boyfriend. Are you two dating?"

"No way! Riley is such a jerk! I would never date a guy like him!"

"Hahaha, sure, whatever you say. My name's Maya by the way."

"I'm Dawn! It's nice to meet you!"

"So,... are we gonna battle or what?"

"Sure, let's do it!"

Maya called out a Roselia, while Dawn chose to use Prinplup. Piplup had evolved a few days back, after beating a Graveler. Despite the fact that Prinplup knew drill peck, which was super effective against grass types, the battle lasted a good five minutes.

"Wow Dawn, you're really good!"

"Thanks! You too!"

"Hey, I know! Why don't I give you my number! That way we can share tips with each other, and talk about stuff!"

"Yeah! I'd like that a lot! Riley isn't exactly fun to talk to. All he ever does is complain!"

After writing down her phone number, Dawn waved goodbye to Maya, and headed off into Veilstone city. It was a pretty rough looking place, with a bunch of bikers and cueballs hanging around at almost every corner, but at least it wasn't raining. Rushing over to the pokemon center, Dawn saw Riley talking to another girl. She was about her height, maybe a tad bit shorter, and there was a cute bandage on her nose. Her pink hair stood out at the sides, and she was wearing a blue aerobics suit, the lower part covered by white sweat pants with pink stripes on the legs.

"Oh, Dawn, there you are. I want you to meet Maylene. She's the gym leader of Veilstone city."

"Nice to meet you Dawn! I'm Maylene! Riley's told me lots of things about you. Why don't you two meet me inside the gym in about twenty minutes?"

With that, Maylene left the pokemon center. Riley got up and walked over to Dawn, showing her that he had already won the badge somehow.

"Did you beat her already? I mean, I know she's a gym leader... but she didn't really look that tough."

"We never battled Dawn."

"Then how did you get the badge?"

"Maylene agreed to give me the badge if I uh... helped her with something. I'd rather not talk about it over here. Lets just go to the gym."

Dawn was a bit confused, but she followed Riley over to the gym anyway. The door was open, and there was a sign on it saying 'Gym closed for maintenance.' They let themselves in anyway, and Riley locked the door behind them.

"What's going on? And why did you lock the door?"

"The gym is supposed to be closed today Dawn, but Maylene was kind enough to let us in anyway."

"...What exactly are we gonna be doing in here?"

"Not much. Just having some sex."

"..."

Maylene was all the way at the back end of the gym, and her sweat pants were off, leaving her in nothing but her spandex work out suit. Riley walked over to her.

"Aside from taking your virginity, is there anything else you need me to help with?"

"...Yeah. There's a certain guy I've fallen in love with, and I don't want him to break up with me because I can't satisfy him in bed. Could you teach me how?"

Riley took his blazer off and hung it on the weight rack to his left.

"Start by unzipping my fly for me."

"Ok..."

Maylene did as he ordered, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. She was greeted by his erection, which was much larger than she expected. It was probably longer than her forearm. The manly scent of it started getting her body excited, and before she knew it, her hot pink tongue was sliding up and down the shaft. She instinctively grabbed his cock with both hands, and started giving him a handjob, while licking the tip.

"You're doing great so far... try sucking on it now." Maylene followed his command, opening her mouth and taking the head inside. The taste was getting her aroused, and she could feel her pussy getting sopping wet. One of her hands moved off his dick and over her spandex covered cunt, as she began fingering herself through the fabric. She continued sucking him off, her tongue circling around the head as drops of precum started oozing out. A few moments later, she pulled it out of her mouth and slipped her arms through her sleeveless aerobics outfit, pulling it off completely and throwing it aside.

Riley looked down at her petit body, which was turning him on for some reason. Maylene grabbed his cock again, this time rubbing his piss hole against her tender nipples. The drips of precum gushing out of his dick coated them, making them harden. Next, she started sliding his dick across her somewhat flat chest, letting it indulge in the softness of her developing breasts. Sensing he was about to cum, Riley stuck his manhood back in her mouth and started face fucking her.

"This is it Maylene! In order to properly finish a blowjob, you need to swallow your man's load. Don't spit out a drop!" Riley said, before cumming multiple wads in Maylene's cute mouth. He pulled out afterwards, giving the girl a chance to swallow it all down. Maylene honestly wanted to spit it out. The taste was really bitter and salty, but this was special love training, so she had to take it seriously. Her mouth was almost completely filled, so it took a few gulps to swallow it all down. The feeling of his hot thick cum sliding down her throat made her feel like she had become his slut. When she finished, she looked up at Riley and opened her mouth, letting him know she drank it all.

"Heh... that was a grade A blowjob Maylene. It'll take some time before you're able to deepthroat, but you actually made me cum, unlike a certain someone over there." Riley complimented. On the topic of that certain someone, she had gotten extremely aroused watching that, and was waiting to get in on some of the action.

"Ha... sorry Dawn. I don't think I'll be able to help you out at the moment. I need to give Maylene my full attention. But I think Maylene has a surprise for you." Maylene did recall mentioning something like that at the pokemon center, but until now, she had completely forgotten.

"That's right Dawn, I almost forgot. Go over to my sweatpants and take the pokeball out of the pocket. I've got a friend up in Snowpoint named Candice, and she's the horniest school girl ever! She practically begs me to bring that pokemon with me anytime I visit her!" Maylene's words got Dawn a little curious, so she followed Maylene's instructions and found a pokeball in the left pocket of her sweatpants. Pressing the button on the center of the ball and dropping it on the floor, the pokemon was released. It was a Machamp, and Dawn had never seen one before. It was really muscular, and about a foot taller than her. An extra pair of arms were attached to the back of it's shoulders, and it had some kind of championship belt around it's waist. But what really caught Dawn's attention was the huge bulge poking out of his black briefs.

Dawn moved in closer to the pokemon, and immediately took off his belt and briefs. What she saw after that was a HUGE surprise. She could tell just from looking at him that he was well endowed, but she had no clue he was packing two dicks! Each one of them was a little longer than Riley's, but the girth was the true challenge here. Without warning, Machamp lifted the girl up using it's two main hands, while the extra ones pulled off her top, skirt, bra and panties, causing her to scream in surprise. He didn't bother with her stockings or boots, since he thought their black and pink color contrasted nicely with her smooth skin. After partially undressing her, he threw her on the floor roughly, which might have hurt if she didn't land on a workout mat. She was lying down on her back now, and she spread her legs wide apart, her pussy already dripping wet. Machamp got down on his knees and pulled her closer to him, readying his lower cock to penetrate her precious pussy. With two of his hands pinning her arms to the mat and the other two firmly wrapped around her waist, he pulled her forward, letting his monster meat work it's way in her cunt. Machamp wasn't as wide as Lucario's knot, but he was easily the largest she ever had in terms of both length and width. He pushed himself in deeper and deeper until finally, his cock was as deep as her body could take. Dawn looked over at her pussy, which was stuffed to the hilt with Machamp's rock hard cock. His upper dick was just at her belly button.

"Is that... how deep he is inside me?" Dawn thought to herself, a bit surprised at how far her body could take a cock.

Once he had reached as deep as he could, Machamp started pounding away at her pussy, his powerful arms pulling her against his length as he started thrusting his hips forward, each of his pumps pushing the girl forward and forcing loud moans out of her. As he continued fucking her, the shaft of his second dick rubbed against her clit. The stimulation was too much for her to take and caused her to reach her climax, cumming all over him. Machamp pulled out, his dick drenched in the girls love liquid. He was only just getting started. Now that his second dick was well lubed, he lifted her waist a little higher and this time prodded both of her sex holes with his twin cocks. Dawn had never been fucked in her ass and pussy at the same time before, so she was a little nervous. Due to her nervousness, she couldn't relax her anal and vaginal muscles, so Machamp ended up forcing both of his dicks inside her.

"...Oh fuck! I've never felt like this before! This is incredible! Fuck me harder!" Dawn screamed, encouraging the pokemon to go on. Machamp couldn't decide which was better between Dawn's tight little ass or her soft smooth pussy. Feeling both at the same time was even better. He starting picking up speed, slamming his dual dicks into her with all his might. Dawn's screams and moans were louder than ever. Any louder and she might lose her voice. Both her anal and vaginal muscles were still clamped down on his cocks, and since his pumps were so powerful, her holes were starting to tire out. His extra hands started feeling up her young body, making her tremble as her skin was met by the touch of his strong fingers. After playing with her nipples and making them hard, one of his hands began choking her gently, while the other shoved two fingers in her mouth. He was like a one pokemon gang bang, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Dawn squirmed around frantically, as her body was being dominated by the super powered pokemon. She cummed a second time, completely exhausting herself and soaking Machamp again. Upon cumming, her anal muscles started squeezing down on his solid cock harder than before, making Machamp grunt in pleasure. Dawn's body was totally worn out now, but Machamp still wasn't finished. He continued to fuck her senseless, making her mind become void of everything except the feeling of her ass and pussy being fucked raw. Machamp could no longer hold himself back, and with his final thrust, Machamp busted two massive loads, flooding Dawn's ass and pussy with his seed. Afterwards, he pulled out, watching his semen pour out of her and onto the workout mat, sighing in relief. Dawn stretched her arm out a bit, grabbing Machamp's pokeball and returning it. She was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Over in the other corner of the gym, Riley was lying down on his back, his hands crossed behind his head, and his manhood sticking up into the air.

"Ok Maylene, I'll teach you how to ride a dick now. Since you're still a virgin, it might hurt a bit, but the pain wont last long. After that, it's sheer pleasure." Riley said, trying to persuade the virgin. Maylene got on top of him, making sure her pussy was aligned with his dick. Once it was prodding at her wet entrance, she lowered her hips slowly, letting the head inside and breaking her hymen. There was a little bit of blood dripping out, and the look on her face showed discomfort.

"You alright?"

"...It hurts a bit, but I should be alright...so what's next?"

"Heh... now you ride my dick like a halfpipe!"

Maylene pushed her hips down lower, taking about half of Riley's dick inside her. She had the tightest pussy he ever felt, and it took a lot of restraint for him to hold back on grabbing her waist and fucking the shit out of her. The pain was starting to subside, and Maylene's hips started moving on their own. She could feel every inch of his member sliding in and out of her, and before she knew it, she was panting softly.

"Is this...sex? This feels...this feels so good!" Maylene spoke softly, yet in an excited way. Riley's patience grew thin, and he just couldn't keep his hands off her another second. Both of his hands found their way to her smooth ass cheeks, which he immediately began sqeeuzing.

"Heh... I think you're ready for some REAL sex now." And with that, Riley pulled her down all the way, his dick completely buried in her pink virgin pussy. Maylene opened her mouth wide in surprise, letting out cute moans as she felt Riley's cock reach the deepest parts of her cunt.

"Ahhh! That's too deep! I don't know if I ca-" Riley cut her off, thrusting his hips upward as fast as he could, his cock pounding away at her tight slit intensely.

"What kind of gym leader are you? You gave me your badge in exchange for taking your virginity! Do you have any idea how slutty that is? I think I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"No, please don't! I'm sorry! I'll never do anything like this again!"

"No, no! You've got it all wrong! I didn't really mean that. It's called dirty talk. People use dirty talk during sex to make it hotter. Why don't you try it?"

"...Oh, ok... well... please fuck me."

After hearing Maylene's pathetic attempt at talking dirty, Riley spanked her ass.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Riley scolded her, raising her off his dick.

"No, don't stop! Put it back in! I love how it feels when your dick is so deep inside me, I can feel it pressing against my stomach! I'm begging you! Please fuck my sensitive little pussy as hard as you want!"

"Yeah! That's more like it! I can't turn down an offer like that now, can I?"

Riley wasted no time. He forced her bottom back down, letting his cock plow it's way up to her womb. Maylene was really light, so it wasn't hard at all to keep lifting her up and down as fast as he could. Each of his pumps were giving Maylene a sensation she never felt before, and in no time, the feeling overcame her. Maylene experienced her first orgasm, her cum spraying out everywhere and making splashing noises as her pussy kept bouncing up and down on his manhood. Immediately after her climax, her pussy started tightening, squeezing Riley's dick with incredible pressure. Maylene couldn't speak. She opened her mouth to talk, but rather than words, the only thing that surfaced were moans of pleasure. Her sex noises were the cutest thing Riley had ever heard, so soft and yet full of emotion, and the fact that they were the only things coming out of her mouth turned him on more than anything else. He increased his speed, the friction of his cock moving up against the muscles in her vagina, easily wearing her out. Finally, he released his load, filling her womb to the brink with his spunk and expanding it so much that he could see a little bit of it protruding from her skinny stomach. He lifted her off, and she rolled over besides him, sprawled out on her back with no energy left to get up. One of her hands moved over to her stomach and patted it, amazed at how full she was.

"Wow,... I've never felt this full before! It's amazing! So, do I pass?"

"Absolutely"

Maylene giggled at Riley's immediate and abrupt response.

"You shouldn't have to worry about pleasing anybody. I know for a fact that if I was your boyfriend, I'd never break up with you. All you need to do now is work on your confidence and experiment with some different things."

About two hours had passed since then. Riley and Dawn left the Veilstone gym and had stopped by at the pokemon center for a quick nap before heading off into the next city. Once they were rested, they made their way onward, the next stop being Pastoria city.

"Riley, I'm tired! Carry me!"

"What? You have two legs don't you?"

"Yeah, but... I'm feeling pretty sore. Carry me!"

"...Alright, fine. Just stop whining already."

Dawn, delighted at his words hopped on his back, and he piggybacked her through route 214.


	4. Pride

Well, I ran into some trouble with this one. The original copy was accidentally deleted, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. Sadly, I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to in the end... but, it is what it is so whatever.

I also set the ending up for future chapters where Riley and Dawn are traveling by themselves. I have four chapters in mind for later, which would be a Riley x May chapter, a Riley x Candice chapter, a Dawn chapter with tentacles, and an F/F chapter.

KnucklesZero - Thanks for pointing that out. I own a fedora myself, and to be honest, it looks nothing like Riley's so I made a mistake. I was under the assumption that it had a feather on it based on his in game sprite, which shows a spiky curve on the side, but that's actually part of the hat itself. It's a good thing I only refer to it as a pimp hat once =)

Contains M/F, M/F/M, human x pokemon, Double penetration, and a rape scene (feel free to skip it if rape isn't your thing)

* * *

It was the start of a new day, and Riley and Dawn had just made their way into Celestic town.

"Hey Dawn, I hear there's a shrine in this town dedicated to three legendary pokemon. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure! Sounds pretty cool!"

The two trekked deeper into the town, heading for the center of it where they had heard the shrine was located. After a few minutes of walking, the shrine started coming into view, and they noticed two people standing in front of it. One was an old lady, and the other was a beautiful girl, with long blond hair and a black outfit. Wait a second. Riley recognized the girl. But it couldn't be who he thought it was, could it? He ran straight for the shrine, leaving Dawn behind.

"Hey, where the heck are you going? Don't just leave me here!" Dawn yelled, wondering why Riley was so fired up.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?" Riley yelled back at her, getting closer to the shrine. From a distance, he wasn't a hundred percent sure, but now that he was closer, he could tell his hunch was on the mark. Riley now stood only a few feet before the two, with a grin on his face. He raised his index finger and pointed it at the blond, who was still speaking with the old lady.

"You!" Riley called out, expecting the girl to face him. She turned her head, wondering why some kid was making such a ruckus. She looked him in the eyes, her face showing her thoughts. Riley interpreted it as a 'What do you want, little man?' which got him even more pumped up. Dawn finally caught up, trying to catch her breath from running.

"Well? Who is she?" Dawn asked, completely clueless.

"...She's Cynthia...the Sinnoh league champion!"

Suddenly, the blond smiled, amused that he knew who she was.

"So? What do you want with me?" Cynthia questioned, her voice full of authority.

"I'd like a pokemon battle with you." Riley said, starting to act more serious.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Even though you know who I am, you still want to challenge me?"

"...Yes. I want to test my abilities against you, the most powerful trainer in Sinnoh."

"Very well. Being the champion, I simply can't turn down a challenge! How does a one on one battle sound?"

"Heh... That's perfect!"

Dawn turned her head, noticing that pretty much the entire town had gathered around the shrine, all watching eagerly. It's not everyday they get to see the champ herself in action. Cynthia asked that everyone stand back, otherwise they might get caught up in the battle. Dawn joined the crowd, also in suspense as to what was going to happen here.

"Alright Garchomp, let's roll!" Cynthia threw a pokeball into the air, and out came a dragon standing on two legs, covered in spikes and dorsal fins. Dawn had never seen this pokemon before, and it looked incredibly strong. She pointed her pokedex at it, hoping for an explanation.

"Garchomp, the landshark pokemon. It can run at supersonic speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape." Cheery. There's no way Lucario would stand a chance against something like that. Unless, Riley was planning to use...!

"Heh... I didn't think you were going to use Garchomp. That's your strongest pokemon right? Well then, I'm not holding back!" Riley threw a familiar pokeball into the air. Dawn instantly recognized that design. Out came Salamence, and it let out a roar that sounded like crackling thunder. The wyvern landed, sensing it's opponent was no push over. Garchomp stared down it's new prey, almost admiring it. It had been a long time since he was able to face such a worthy adversary. In moments, the landshark was met by Salamence's infamous intimidation, and even if it was for but a second, he trembled in fear.

"Hang tough Garchomp, don't let it scare you." The champion assured her pokemon, and despite the fact that Salamence was their opponent, she showed no signs of being worried at all.

The battle began.

"Salamence, get airborne! If that thing catches you, it'll be all over!" Riley commanded his pokemon. If the battle had come down to a struggle of raw power, Salamence would perhaps emerge victorious. However, Garchomp's superior speed would give it the upper hand if they were to fight on a level playing field. Salamence took to the skies, it's experience allowing it to fly just outside of Garchomp's reach.

"Alright Salamence! Hit it with flamethrower!" Flamethrower wasn't a very effective move against Garchomp, but Riley had a plan. He had intended to wear Garchomp down from the skies where it couldn't strike back.

"You'll have to do much better than that! Garchomp, use dig!" Garchomp dived into the ground, avoiding the stream of fire aimed at it. It looked as if it was swimming through the earth, with the dorsal fin on it's back protruding out of the soil. No wonder it earned the title of 'Landshark'.

"Shit!" Riley didn't count on that happening. At this point, they were at a stalemate. Salamence couldn't hit Garchomp while it was underground, and Garchomp couldn't hit Salamence while it was in the air. Or could it?

"Alright Garchomp, use stone edge!" At Cynthia's command, Garchomp began hurling stones it had loosened up from beneath the ground into the air, aimed directly at Salamence. To make matters worse, It was still underground, so there was no way Salamence could counter attack.

"Salamence, dodge it now!" Riley called out to his pokemon, hoping it could avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the stones were flung at incredible speeds, and Salamence was unable to dodge them all. Things were looking pretty bad for Riley right now. Salamence was part flying type, and rock moves like stone edge were super effective.

"Salamence, use roost!" Riley shouted, hoping that Salamence would be able to recover itself in time. The dragon perched itself atop the shrine in the center of the town, resting it's wings and restoring some of it's vitality.

At this rate, Riley was probably going to lose. He had a plan, but it would be a desperate gamble. It was time to play his trump card.

"Salamence, use draco meteor!" Salamence had been waiting to hear that. Draco meteor was his ultimate attack, and it was time to put an end to this little match. The dragon then spread it's wings and tilted it's head upwards, bellowing towards the heavens themselves. Within seconds, blazing blue meteors fell from the clouds, and bombarded the ground in every direction, shattering any hope of escape for Garchomp.

"Impressive." Cynthia commented as she watched the marvelous attack, which seemed to have set the sky ablaze. The spectators couldn't help but watch in awe, as it seemed like the champion had just been defeated. Just then, Garchomp emerged from the ground, and it seemed to be completely unharmed! How was that possible?

"It was a nice move Riley, but Garchomp can dive over fifty feet into the ground. Your attack has failed." Cynthia spoke, confident that her opponent could do no more. Draco meteor was a powerful move indeed, however there was a huge drawback when using it. A pokemon is almost completely drained of it's special attack power after using the move. It was like a double edged sword.

"Heh... Salamence, use dragon claw!" Riley had been waiting for this moment. He had Salamence use draco meteor in hopes of luring Garchomp out of the ground, utilizing the drawback of the move as a feint so he could launch his own counter attack if Cynthia believed Salamence was too worn down to fight back, and it worked. Taking flight with it's mighty wings, Salamence hardened it's claws and dive bombed directly into Garchomp, who didn't appear to be in the least bit scared. Garchomp didn't move an inch, waiting for it's opponent to fly within his range. Once Salamence was in proximity, he aimed his claws at Garchomp's chest, but the landshark quickly parried the attack, using the dorsal fins on it's arms. Those fins were as tough as a tractor tire, and Salamence was unable to cause any real damage.

"Ok Garchomp, use dragon rush!" Cynthia commanded, Salamence finally within range. Garchomp lowered it's head and stretched out it's arms, looking similar to a fighter jet from an aerial view. In an instant, it rushed forward at mach speeds, leaving multiple after images behind it before crashing into Salamence.

Salamence fell to the floor, seriously damaged by that last attack. Riley had never seen Salamence in such a weakened state before. Was this the end? The crowd roared with applause for Cynthia and Garchomp.

"There's no way Cynthia could ever lose!" One of the townsmen yelled.

"Come on Salamence! I know you can do better than that!" Dawn shouted, possibly the only one in the crowd rooting for Riley, and she was starting to stick out like a sore thumb right about now. Everyone in the audience gave her a cold stare, and it made her feel pretty awkward. Just as Cynthia was about to recall Garchomp, Salamence stood once more, it's eyes filled with anger. It was one thing for it to be beaten by an opponent, but being underestimated was something he wouldn't tolerate.

"Salamence, use outrage!" Riley ordered, realizing that this would be the last round.

"In that case, Garchomp, let's use outrage too!" The two dragons started emitting a reddish glow from their bodies. Once they were fully charged, they crashed into each other, the force of the impact causing a giant dust cloud to envelop the battlefield. Garchomp was knocked back at least twenty feet from the impact site, seriously damaged. It could no longer stand, and was crouched down on a single knee. But what happened to Salamence? He was still caught up in the smoke, and it was impossible to tell at this point. As everyone waited for the dust to clear, Salamence came into visibility, lying on it's side and unable to get up. Cynthia was the winner.

The crowd hollered and chanted appraise for both combatants this time. That was a first, especially seeing as how this was Cynthia's home town. It was an epic match, certainly not disappointing its witnesses. Cynthia recalled Garchomp and walked over to Riley, sticking out her hand.

"That was an impressive battle Riley! It's been a long time since I was pushed that far!" Cynthia commended her opponent.

"Thanks for the match! That was the best battle I ever had!" Riley didn't seem upset about losing. He recalled Salamence and walked over to Dawn.

"Wow, that was a great battle Riley! You almost beat the champion!"

"Heh... yeah, I guess I did, huh? Anyway, the sun is starting to set. We should head over to the pokemon center. Salamence is in pretty bad shape."

It had been about three hours since the battle, and the dark blue night sky had fallen upon the town. Salamence was still being treated by Nurse Joy. Riley was lying down on his back on the visitor's sofa, his legs crossed and hands behind his head. Dawn was on the phone talking to Maya, the trainer she had met a few days back. Suddenly, Cynthia ran through the door, almost out of breath.

"Riley, thank goodness you're still here! We've got trouble!"

"Cynthia? What's going on?"

"It's team galactic! They're trying to bomb the shrine! Normally, I would just have Garchomp take care of them, but he's still exhausted from our battle! I need your help Riley!"

"What? Let's go!"

Riley sprung off the sofa and rushed over to Dawn. She was still on the phone, so he had to pull it away from her.

"Hey! That's really rude you know! I was still talki-"

"Listen! Team galactic is attacking the shrine! I'm going over there with Cynthia right now to stop them, but I need you to watch Salamence for me, ok?"

"What? ...Hey, wait! Salamence wont obey me if you aren't around!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. Riley had already ran out with Cynthia. She picked the phone back up, and explained her dilemma to Maya.

"Can you believe him? He just took off like that and left me in charge of Salamence!"

"Really! A Salamence! Dawn, you're so lucky!"

"...Huh?"

"If my boyfriend left me with a Salamence, I know what I'd be doing."

"Uh...what are you talking about?"

"Well, usually when my boyfriend asks me to watch his pokemon, I have sex with them! And I can tell you from experience that nothing compares to a dragon pokemon in bed! The only dragon pokemon my boyfriend has is a Dragonite, but I'll bet Salamence is even better!"

"Really? You had sex with a Dragonite?"

"Yeah! It was the best sex I ever had! Trust me Dawn, you wont be disappointed!"

"But... Salamence is really scary... I'm not too sure about this."

"Don't be afraid. Dragon pokemon are really obedient once you earn their respect. And the easiest way to do that is to have sex with them! Anyway Dawn, I gotta go, but make sure you call me back later and tell me all the details!"

Dawn hung up the phone. The thought of having sex with Salamence never crossed her mind until now. Would it really be as good as Maya said? Just then, Nurse Joy opened the door and was escorting Salamence out.

"Excuse me, but what happened to Salamence's trainer?"

"Riley just left with Cynthia, but... he put me in charge of Salamence."

"Oh, I see. Well I just want to let you know that Salamence has made a full recovery."

"That's great news!"

"Well, physically he's fine... but he took a huge blow to his pride. I can tell he isn't used to losing. He could really use some fresh air, so I would suggest taking him for a walk outside. That should cheer him up a bit."

After giving Dawn that bit of advice, Nurse Joy returned to the emergency room to treat the other sick and wounded pokemon. Salamence looked over at Dawn, intimidating as ever. He could see the nervousness in her eyes, so he had no intentions of letting her tell him what to do. The dragon pokemon then made his way to the front door of the pokemon center, which opened automatically at his approach, and he walked outside into the night. This was bad. What if he ran away while Riley was gone. Dawn had no choice but to go after him.

"Wait Salamence! Don't go!" Dawn called out, trying to stop him. The pokemon ignored the girl however, and continued walking off path, into the forest. Dawn chased after him for nearly ten minutes until he made an abrupt stop and turned to face her. He snarled at her, bearing his sharp fangs and digging into the soil with his claws. Dawn took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm.

"I know, I know. You don't think you should be taking orders from a trainer like me, but... the truth is... I can't let Riley down! He told me to watch you Salamence, and that's what I'm gonna do whether you like it or not!" Sure Salamence didn't understand a word of it, but the authority in her voice spoke for itself. She started moving in closer to him, showing no signs of fear. Once she was standing about a foot in front of him, Salamence roared at her, testing her to see just how strong her resolve was. She didn't flinch.

"Well, aren't you stubborn? Maybe if I do this, you'll start listening to me..." Dawn said, turning around and getting on her hands and knees. She was still a little nervous, but this was the only way he would listen to her. She lifted her pink skirt, revealing the thong she had on, which was wedged between her soft ass cheeks. What the hell was she doing, and what was this strange scent? Salamence curiously stuck his head out, sniffing her bottom. The feeling of the hot air escaping his nostrils and blowing against her panty covered pussy started getting her excited. In no time, her cunt was soaked with her love juice. The smell of her cum instantly triggered another action from Salamence, and her panties were soon met by his large tongue, sending shivers down her spine as he began sliding it up and down. This wouldn't do, he wanted a better taste. He lifted his front paw and slipped one of his claws behind the strap of her thong, cutting it, and letting it fall to the ground. Her slit was now totally exposed, the chill of the night breeze passing by it getting her even wetter and hardening her clit. The dragon then plunged his tongue three inches into her, savoring the taste of her young pussy. His tongue was really strong, and the feeling of him pressing the tip upward against her inner walls was incredible. A few seconds later, he unintentionally found her G-spot and began massaging it with his tongue, causing her to scream as an earthquake of pleasure shook her whole body, making her reach her climax and giving Salamence a mouth full of her sweet honey. He gulped it down in a heartbeat.

Now it was time for the fun part. Salamence mounted her, his front paws pressing down on her shoulders. He was pretty heavy, so she couldn't move. Very suddenly, she felt something force it's way into her, something BIG. If she hadn't cum before hand, it might not have been able to fit. Dawn screamed as loud as she could, and luckily they were in the middle of a forest, otherwise the entire town might have gathered around. She never felt like this before, but she knew instantly that Maya was right... nothing compares to a dragon. Her pussy was spread open so wide, it felt like it was going to break just accommodating his enormous cock. His first insertion was too quick for her to notice, but as he started pulling back, she could feel his shaft was ribbed with several ridges, each one massaging her vagina as they moved along with his dick. His next thrust had a bit more power, and the ridges rubbed against her inner walls even rougher than before, surprising her.

"OH FUCK! YES SALAMENCE, FUCK ME!" Dawn yelled to the wyvern, completely entranced by his dick. After getting fucked by something like this, normal sex would never satisfy her again. Salamence then started pounding away at her pussy, his cock slamming against her womb with each thrust. Her hips started moving on their own, backing up onto his massive member so she could feel the full force of his humps. Every time he reached inside her as deep as he could, she would scream like a bitch in heat. This was probably the roughest sex she ever had, but she didn't care how hard Salamence wanted to fuck her, she was loving every second of it. Eventually, Dawn's body could no longer take the stimulation, causing her to climax a second time. She never cummed this much in her life, and a small puddle formed on the floor below her pussy. Salamence also reached his limit and blew his load, pumping wads and wads of his thick cum into her. The pressure of it filling her pussy up more than she could take caused his dick to slip out, quickly followed by the sound of his semen splattering all over the floor.

"...So, are you going to listen to me now?" Dawn whispered, after taking a minute to catch her breath.

Well, this certainly was a new way to earn his respect. Usually, it takes a dedicated and strong willed trainer with years of experience, but this works too. Either way, he was parched after his 'activities' with Dawn. His acute senses allowed him to hear a river flowing not too much farther into the forest. He headed over in the general direction of the sound, finding the river and dipping his head into it, drinking his fill. He couldn't help but notice however, that something was off. This was probably the only river in the entire forest, and yet none of the pokemon living here were in it's vicinity. Was this the territory of a powerful pokemon? Just then he heard a loud roar followed by a scream. It was coming from the place where Dawn was. Salamence ran back as fast as he could, hoping not to be too late. Once the clearing came into view, he saw Dawn being raped by a pride of Luxray's. There were five in total, one of them fucking Dawn's pussy from behind, another forcing her to suck his dick, and three circling her, waiting for their turn. Tears flowed down the girls cheeks, as the wild lightning lions continued having their way with her. The one fucking her mouth pulled out, cumming all over her face. His dick wasn't very big, probably four inches long, but the shaft was covered with little barbs. That must feel really uncomfortable inside her pussy. The other Luxray was violently thrusting his cock in and out of Dawn's cunt, his balls slapping against her, as he continuously roared his name.

"Stop! Your dick is tearing my pussy! Salamence, save me!" Dawn cried out for help. She didn't even have to ask. After all, she was HIS fuck toy, not theirs. Salamence jumped out of the trees and into the clearing, spewing fire into the air in rage.

He caught the attention of all the Luxrays, making them move away from Dawn and surrounding him. One of the Luxrays thought he saw an opening and went for a neck bite on the dragon, only to be sent flying by a swing of his powerful tail. This made the alpha male of the pack step forward to defend his pride. His mane was a lot fuller than the others, and he was also the largest in size. Electricity was being discharged from all over his body, a sign used to let his pride know he wanted to fight this opponent alone. Luxray then pounced on Salamence, using thunder fang continuously to try numbing his muscles, preventing him from moving, but it only made the dragon angrier. Salamence stretched his neck out behind him and used fire fang, grabbing Luxray on the back with his powerful jaws and then swinging him off, sending Luxray crashing into a tree. The pride rushed over to aid their leader, picking him up and carrying him off to safety. As they fled, Salamence walked over to Dawn, making sure she was ok.

"Salamence, you saved me! That was awesome!" Dawn praised him, while patting him on the head. Exhausted from this little adventure, she took some tissues out of her bag and wiped herself clean. After a five minute rest, she got on Salamence's back, and he flew her to the pokemon center.

Upon their return, they were greeted by Riley, who had just finished assisting Cynthia in stopping team galactic.

"Well... it looks like you two are getting along better. I'm glad."

"Yeah! We really bonded while you were gone!"

"Yeah, I bet. That's why you aren't wearing any panties, right?"

Dawn's face lit up bright red at Riley's comment. The trainer recalled his pokemon and pulled out a town map.

"Alright, so... I've got six badges so far..."

"Six? I thought you only had five."

"Nah... I live on iron island, which is really close to Canalave city. My first gym battle was against Byron. I actually could have battled Fantina after getting Maylene's badge, but we were closer to Pastoria city at that time. Anyway, the next gym is in a remote city far up north. It's going to take me a really long time to get there."

"Huh? Are you going by yourself?"

"I think that's best. We're gonna split up. While I'm heading to Snowpoint, you should head over to Sunyshore. Sunyshore is pretty famous for having an underground contest circuit. You'll have lots of fun. It's on the beach too."

"But... I thought we were going to travel together..."

"Don't worry, once I get the badge, I'll fly to Sunyshore and meet you there, and you better have some new contest ribbons to show me!"

"...Well, I guess I would rather go to the beach than to a snowy mountain top. Alright, the next time we meet, I'll be the best coordinator you've ever seen!"

And with that, the two set off in different directions, ready to face the new challenges awaiting them.


	5. The girl from Hoenn

Sorry to keep you waiting. I just haven't had much free time on my hands lately. I'll leave it up to the readers to decide whether or not this chapter was worth the wait. I actually like May more than Dawn, so I felt like writing a story about her. This one starts off pretty boring, but it picks up further in. In my opinion, this is the best chapter yet. And yes, the battle scene is supposed to be over the top. I thought it made things more 'extreme' as well as funny.

Gunnslingers-White-Rose - Making them miss each other was pretty much the idea. When they reunite with each other, things will get a lot more 'romantic'

Contains M/F, M/F/M, Double penetration, anal, incest

PS: I have an idea in mind for a pokemon x pokemon chapter later with a female Gardevoir. If anyone wants to make any suggestions, go right ahead.

* * *

"Wow... I almost forgot how boring it is to be traveling alone." Riley thought to himself. It had only been a day since he split up with Dawn, but he was already missing her fun demeanor, not to mention how easy and amusing it was to tease her, which always brightened up his mood. The journey to Snowpoint would be a long one though, so he had to get used to it. Riley had cut through mount Coronet and headed back to Eterna city, to gather some supplies before his trip. He stocked up on several hyper potions, repels and full heals. The plan was to immediately head back to mount Coronet after his stop at the pokemart, and take it up to route 216, but he decided to take a quick detour before that, after getting a glance inside the window at the pokemon center.

"Damn... those thugs never learn do they?" A while back, there were quite a bit of thugs hanging out around Eterna forest, picking on newbie trainers. Riley actually ended up meeting Dawn for the first time in Eterna forest, after he rescued her from one of those thugs. For old times sake, he made his way back into the forest, with the intention of running them out of there for good.

Hours had passed, and Riley had no luck. He didn't run into anything, not even so much as a wild pokemon.

"Well shit, that sure was a waste of time. I could have been at route 216 by now." Riley sighed, turning around and heading back to Eterna city. Just then, he heard a strange noise, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from at first. He focused his ears, managing to trace the sound a little bit to his right. Quietly, he walked over in that direction and crouched down behind a bush, trying to make out what the sound was.

"Oh yesssssssss! That's it Max, fuck me! Fuck your big sister!" Looks like someone was enjoying themselves. Riley peeked through the leaves of the bush in front of him, looking out into the clearing and seeing two people having sex in a missionary position. The boy was short, with greenish hair and glasses, and the girl was about the same height as Dawn, with a red bandana and brown hair, parted to the sides. About a minute after Riley had started watching them, the boy pulled out and climaxed, shooting a clear string of his semen onto the girl. Riley could tell by the look on her face that she was unsatisfied, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt the kids feelings so she complimented him.

"That was great Max! You keep getting better and better every night!"

Riley waited for the two to get dressed before walking over to them.

"Hey! Is everything alright over here? I could have sworn I heard screaming..."

"Eeeek! Where the heck did you come from? Wait... who are you anyway?"

"I'm Riley. I heard there were some thugs hanging around out here, so I thought you might have been in trouble."

"Oh... well, I'm May! It's nice to meet you Riley! This is my little brother Max!"

"I'm Max... It's nice to meet you..."

"I'm guessing you two aren't from around here, huh?"

"Yeah, we're from Hoenn. But how'd you know?"

"There's a sign at the entrance of this forest warning new trainers that it's dangerous to be here at night. Also, this place is always featured in the Sinnoh newspaper for having a high crime rate."

"Really? I honestly didn't know. So, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I was actually just about to leave myself. You're welcome to come with me if you want."

"That'd be great!"

As he guided the siblings through the forest, Riley started up a conversation with May. It turned out that the two had a lot in common, and they quickly became friends. He asked what it was like in Hoenn, May replying that it was pretty boring compared to the other regions. Being a coordinator, May had been to all the regions, her favorite one being Johto, a place Riley always wished he could go to. Max just stayed quiet the entire time, his head tilted towards the ground.

"Your brothers a bit shy, huh? He hasn't looked at me once."

"He's just like that. Don't take it personally or anything."

"I see... well, it's getting pretty late. My watch says it's 12:42. I think we should camp out around here for the night, and continue tomorrow."

May and Max agreed. Riley ended up choosing a unique location for the camp site, since he didn't want to get ambushed by thugs while they were asleep. After setting up his sleeping bag, he took off his blazer, black shirt and dress pants, folding them up neatly and putting them inside his bag, placing his hat down next to it afterwards. All he had on now were boxers, which had a design that made May giggle. White with red hearts all over, just like in those cartoons.

"Don't laugh! You know these boxers are manly!" He jested, making her laugh harder. Max wasn't amused, as he took his glasses off and got into his sleeping bag, closing his eyes. His actions killed the comedy of the mood, and May and Riley soon followed his lead.

Roughly an hour had passed, but May just couldn't get any sleep. She was still horny, and her fingers were constantly caressing her cum soaked panties. It was getting to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore, so she quietly got out of her sleeping bag, making sure not to wake up Max and Riley, and crept away from the camp site, heading deeper into the forest. After she was sure no one would hear her, she immediately slipped out of her pajamas, tossing them to the floor and getting down on her knees. One of her hands moved down to her soft slit, which was so wet, her juices were sliding down her legs. Her middle and index fingers easily penetrated her entrance, and she pushed them in as deep as they would go. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as she continued to thrust her two fingers in and out of her cunt. In the heat of the moment, her other hand had found its way to one of her rather developed breasts and began pushing it upwards. She tilted her head down and stretched out her tongue as far as she could, just barely managing to lick her tender pink nipple.

"Oh Max! I wish you would dominate me one day!" She thought, fantasizing about her kid brother fucking her brains out while fingering herself. She was just about to cum, when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?"

"It's just me."

"Riley? I thought you were asleep!"

"Just like you, I couldn't sleep. It's probably because I saw you and your brother fucking like Vigoroths earlier. I just can't get it off my mind, and my dick is so hard it almost hurts."

"You... saw us?"

"Yeah, I saw your brother fail to satisfy you."

Riley's words were true. May's body was a bit more developed than Max's, but he was the only one she ever had sex with. Riley walked up to her. She was still down on her knees, and her eyes were glued to the bulge in his boxers.

"Go ahead, grab it." He commanded, standing merely inches away from her with the bulge practically in her face. May felt her heart racing, as she pulled his boxers down. Immediately afterwards, Riley's erection popped out, slapping her on the cheek. May didn't think it was possible for dicks to be this big. Even in her fantasies, they weren't this big. Would it even fit? No, that isn't important right now. She could feel her tongue watering, and saliva leaked down the sides of her mouth, eager to taste that monster cock.

"Kiss it." Riley instructed her. Oh, she planned to do much more than that. All ten of her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she opened her mouth, planning to take it in. Before she could though, Riley put a hand on her hand and held her back.

"I said kiss, not suck, and put your hands on the floor." Riley spoke, his voice full of authority. Being ordered around like this was getting May hornier than ever. Max never took control, he always just did as she told him, not the other way around. May let go of Riley's dick, placing her palms down on the ground, in between her spread legs. Her butt was planted against the cold floor, and her pussy continued to gush out sweet cum. He had interrupted her right before she finished, so she was even wetter now than when she was pleasuring herself.

May did as Riley told her, moving her head forward and kissing the tip of his hard cock. Having her gentle lips pressed against his manhood excited him, causing drips of precum to leak out of his piss hole.

"Alright, you can lick it now, and you can even use one hand too." Riley said, still limiting what May could do. Almost immediately after hearing that, one of her hands grabbed his shaft and peeled back the foreskin. Her warm pink tongue started circling around the head, lubricating it with streaks of her spit. Then, she slid her tongue down to the area between the head and foreskin, getting a real taste of his dick. This part had a certain 'flavor' to it, which made her head spin. The more she licked, the harder it got for her to hold back on just taking it inside her mouth. In no time, her hand began pumping back and forth rhythmically, milking out some more precum from his member, which she happily licked up.

"Heh... alright. Open your mouth now, and I'll fuck your face with this cock you've been waiting to suck." Riley ordered, putting both of his hands behind her head. May opened her mouth without a moments hesitation. Riley wasted no time, and instantly stuck the head inside. She was forced to open her mouth even wider, as it was almost too small to take just the first inch of his enormous erection. After a few seconds, he was able to slip half of it in her little mouth, which was open so wide, she felt like she might dislocate her jaw. Once it was in, Riley started thrusting it in and out, each time the tip of it slammed against the back of May's throat. She closed her eyes and sucked in conjunction to his humps, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Making use of her hands, she moved one over to massage her clit, while the other fondled one of her breasts. Reaching his limit, Riley pulled out and started jerking himself off.

"Open your mouth slut!" he yelled, as he climaxed and drenched May's face with wads of his thick cum. She was able to catch some of it in her mouth, which she swallowed down. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up at him, with an erotic look on her cum stained face. The sight of this look made his dick even harder than before, and he pressed it against her cheek, rubbing it around and smearing his cum across it.

"Heh... your mouth could barely fit this cock inside... and now it's gonna go in your precious pussy! Turn around bitch!" Riley ordered. May turned around and got into a doggy style position, sticking her ass into the air and spreading her pussy open with two fingers.

"Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me with that big dick!" May spoke, her sentence muffled by her heavy panting. Without keeping her in suspense, Riley prodded the head of his huge cock against the entrance of May's overflowing cunt, and grabbed her waist. She braced herself, expecting it to hurt since she had never taken something this big before. The most she ever had was her brother or her fingers. All of a sudden, she felt like her pussy had been stretched so wide, it was splitting apart, and something had forced it's way up to her womb. She screamed at the top of her lungs, never knowing the feeling of being so full until just now.

"Is it too much, or should I keep going?" Riley asked, willing to respect May's choice either way.

"It's WAY too much! But don't you fucking stop! Pound that tight, pink pussy raw!" she cried out.

"With pleasure!" Riley said enthusiastically, as he started moving his hips back and forth. May felt as if an empty void had formed in the pit of her stomach, and Riley's monster cock was filling that emptiness. Her mind had gone completely numb, and the only thing she could feel right now was her pussy being stuffed beyond the brim. Her nails dug into the ground, and tears raced out of her eyes, as she felt every square inch of her vagina clamped around Riley's manhood. Riley moved his hands off May's waist and grabbed her hair on both sides, tugging it back a bit as he continued to ram his cock in as deep as it would go.

"You fucking love that shit don't you? Maybe I'll slow down a bit."

"No! Don't slow down! Fuck me hard! Bully that little pussy! Ravage it with your big, fat cock!"

May's screaming was so loud, it probably echoed throughout the whole forest. Even though they were a good five minutes away from the camp site, the noise had reached Max's ears, but he couldn't exactly make out what they were. He got up, angry that his sleep was disturbed by the ruckus. After putting on his glasses, he realized May and Riley were gone. Uh oh! What if they had gotten into some kind of trouble? Making haste, Max grabbed May's bag and rushed over to the direction of the sounds. He arrived as fast as he could, only to find that the scene of the loud sounds was nothing like he had expected it to be. The bag just slipped out of his hands, as he watched Riley, the guy he had met less than five hours ago, fuck his sister senseless. No, what really surprised him was May. She was acting like a completely different person than the May he knew. She was a total wreck, with cum and tears dripping off her face, and her finger tips buried into the ground. Her constant moans and sex grunts were making her voice go hoarse. It was as if she had become a cock crazed slut. At this moment, a feeling of inferiority came over Max. He couldn't fuck his sister this hard even in his dreams. All he could bring himself to do was drop his pants and masturbate his now rock hard dick, imagining himself as Riley.

Riley pulled out just before May could cum.

"No! Stick it back in! I was so close!" she begged.

"Heh, why don't you show me just how much you love this cock and ride it yourself." Riley said, lying down on his back. In a heartbeat, May was on top of him, aligning her entrance with the tip of his dick. She lowered her hips, letting out a cute shriek the moment Riley's cock penetrated her, stretching her pussy wide open, and plunging it's way up to the deepest parts of her flower. Once it was all the way in, she bounced up and down on him, with the feeling of her inner walls accommodating and wrapping around his massive member driving her mad. Her back was upright, until Riley grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, getting her tits level with his face. He squeezed one of them, while sucking the nipple like an angry baby, trying to get milk. His other hand moved over to her ass cheeks, which he spanked every time they were raised off his cock.

"FUCK ME! YES! YES! USE MY BODY AS ROUGH YOU WANT!" May squealed, in complete ecstasy.

"Max, get over here!" Riley called out, knowing Max had been watching them the whole time. May was too into it to even think straight, so she had no clue Max was even awake.

"Max?" she shouted out in surprise. Max came into the clearing, with his head tilted down, looking as if he was apologizing for something. Riley grabbed both of May's ass cheeks and spread them apart.

"Here you go Max. Take your dick and screw it in this hole as hard as you can!"

"Wha-what? I've never had anal sex before!"

"Ha! Even better! Go ahead Max, take your sisters ass cherry!"

And with that, Max walked over behind his sister, grabbing her waist and positioning his dick at her ass hole.

"Max... try not to be too rough, ok?" May said to her brother, nervous about doing anal for the first time. Slowly, he inched his hips forward, and his cock pressed against her back entrance, but it wasn't going in. The hole was too small. He would have to be rough to get it inside, but listening to his sister was practically hard coded into his brain. Just this once though, he wanted to be the one in control. This time, he thrusted harder, pulling May's hips back against his length, and forcing his cock balls deep down her tight virgin ass. The second he was in, May's cunt muscles gripped Riley's cock with so much force, he felt like she might snap him in half.

"Damn May! Relax your muscles before you break my dick off!" Riley yelled. May didn't hear a word he said. It was one thing having her anal cherry popped, but having two dicks inside her at once was an experience she would NEVER forget. Once she realized that Riley would be gone tomorrow, she decided to enjoy this now for all it was worth. Riley repeated himself, telling May to relax her muscles again. This time she heard him, and tried her best to comply. Once she was ready for more, Max started things off, thrusting in and out of her like a machine, making her ass cheeks bounce like they were hit by an earthquake.

"Oh fuck Max! What's gotten into you? You're so manly! Keep fucking me hard like that! Wear my little ass hole out!" May screamed to him in pleasure, falling in love with the feeling of anal sex.

"Don't forget about me!" Riley said, pushing his hips upward and burying his entire cock deep inside her vagina. The two boys continued to assault her sex holes relentlessly with their dicks, changing up their rhythm between thrusting in and out in unison, and taking turns going in and out. May's cries of 'Harder!' 'Faster!' and 'Deeper!' encouraged them to go on, as they pummeled her insides and forced more screams, moans and tears out of her. Finally, they all climaxed together, causing May's cunt and anal muscles to spasm uncontrollably, as she squirted all over Riley. Riley shot loads of his warm seed directly into her womb, and at the same time, Max cream pied her ass. They both pulled out afterwards, but only Max had the pleasure of viewing their semen pour from May's worn out holes.

May rolled over next to Riley, nearly passing out from exhaustion, and completely out of breath. After they took a couple of minutes to recover, Max ran back over to the bushes and brought May's bag over. There were some tissues and a bottle of water inside, which they used to clean up.

"Well, this sucks. Tomorrow is the last day we get to see each other." May sighed.

"Heh..., in that case, we should have sex again before leaving the forest." Riley suggested, with a grin on his face.

"Definitely!" The siblings replied at the same time, their heads filled with lewd thoughts. They got dressed and prepared to head back to the camp site, but were rudely interrupted by a swarm of thugs.

"Hahahaha! You shit heads really enjoyed that, huh? You were so fucking loud the whole forest heard you! This is our territory, and we're about to teach you that the hard way!"

"Hey, wait a sec boss! That guy over there! With the retarded boxers on! He's the one I told you about! The one that attacked me when I was just trying to help out that pretty little lady!"

"Man, shut the fuck up! You weren't trying to help Dawn, you were trying to rob her! And I'd be more than happy to whoop your sorry ass again! In fact, I'll take on all you bitches!"

"Oh, is that so? I'd love to see that shit! Go, Electivire!"

Riley moved his hand down to his waist, attempting to reach for Salamence's pokeball.

"Ah shit! I forgot my pokeballs back at the camp site!"

Things weren't looking too good for the trio at this point. They were outnumbered eight to three, and before they knew it, they were surrounded on all sides by powerful pokemon. Electivire, Ursaring, Weavile, Golduck, Marowak, Zangoose, Exploud, and Toxicroak had all been called out, and they looked pretty pissed. For the first time in his life, Riley was actually scared. He wasn't sure what to do, but whatever he decided to do, he knew he had to do it fast. Just then, May pulled a pokeball out of her bag and threw it into the air.

"Go, Blaziken!" She said, calling out her most powerful pokemon.

"Ok, use close combat!" She commanded. In an instant, Blaziken rushed over to Exploud, Zangoose and Ursaring, who were conveniently standing right next to each other, and beat them all down with powerful punches, giving them no chance of fighting back.

"Now use blaze kick!" May called out to her pokemon. Blaziken condensed a large amount of fire at the bottom of his foot, and performed an incredible roundhouse kick, hitting Weavile and Toxicroak at the same time and knocking them both out. Toxicroak's dry skin made it extremely vulnerable to fire type moves.

"Golduck, use hydro pump!" One of the thugs yelled. Golduck opened his mouth and shot out gallons of water with the force of a fire hydrant, aimed directly at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use overheat!" May ordered. Blaziken then exhaled a highly concentrated stream of flames from his mouth at May's command, which collided with the hydro pump and evaporated it. Blaziken may have been outnumbered, but the thugs were completely outclassed.

"Marowak, use bonemerang!" another thug called out. Marowak threw his bone club at Blaziken with all his might, but it was no use, as Blaziken caught it with ease in one hand. After catching it, Blaziken threw it at Electivire at mach speeds, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out. Being a boomerang, it returned back to Blaziken, who grabbed the edges with both hands and then snapped it in two, tossing it to the ground.

"Oh shit! We're sorry! We'll never pick on trainers ever, ever again! Just don't kill us!" The thugs pleaded for their lives.

"Get the hell out of this forest NOW, and never come back! If I find you guys here again, I'll have my Salamence rip you to shreds!" Riley shouted at them, watching them turn around and flee.

"May, that was awesome! Your Blaziken is a beast!" Riley said, praising her for that bad ass performance.

"Well, he has won more contests than my other pokemon." May replied, with a giggle. With the thugs gone for good, and the trio extremely tired, they returned to the camp site for some well earned sleep. As he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, Riley awaited morning, for the inevitable threesome they would have, as well as the day he and his new friends from Hoenn would meet again.


	6. A day at valor lake

Guess what? I'm back! And guess what else? School is over! Know what that means? Free time, and lots of it. You're all probably wondering why this chapter took so long. Well, for the past three weeks I was up to my neck in finals, but that's all over and done with now. As for the chapter itself, it was actually sort of difficult to write. Some of the ideas I had for this one proved to be a real challenge to get out into words... but in the end, I think I got my point across. I'm leaving for Jamaica on sunday, so I'll try my very best to get the next chapter out before then. Even if I don't, I'll only be there for five days, so its all good.

Contains M/F, human X pokemon, double penetration, double anal, and tentacles

PS: To those of you Bleach fans out there, I'm planning to write an Orihime/Ulquiorra story soon, so I hope you like it!

* * *

It was a perfect day outside, and Dawn had just arrived at the Valor lakefront. It was actually a rather lively area, with a huge resort only about three minutes away from the lake itself.

"Wow... how weird." Dawn thought, a bit baffled at the fact that a resort was taking away nearly all the attention from a lake devoted to a legendary pokemon. Either way, she wouldn't be spending much time here. Sunyshore was a little less than an afternoon walk away from the resort, and she was determined to get there as soon as possible. Completely ignoring the resort and turning right, Dawn attempted to head straight for route 222, but was stopped dead in her tracks by a construction worker.

"Sorry miss, but I'm afraid the road to route 222 is closed today. Sunyshore city is experiencing a power outage, but we should have it fixed by tomorrow morning." Well, that's just great. What was she supposed to do now? There wasn't even a pokemon center around here, so she would be forced to pay for a hotel room. Without much of a choice, she headed back over to the resort area, looking around to find some way to pass the time. It was a really big place, and they seemed to have everything. Several hotel buildings, a fancy restaurant and even a swimming pool. It had been a good while since she had gotten to go swimming. Dawn loved the feeling of being in the water and having the freedom to move around without restrictions, like a bird in the sky. Its not like she had anything better to do anyway. Looking around, she found a changing room and headed over to it. It was pretty crowded, and there was actually a waiting line to get in. After waiting on line for like, an hour, she finally got in, and changed into her favorite swim suit, which was a two piece. The top resembled a small tank top, which was yellow with an orange stripe and red straps. The bottom was like a yellow mini skirt, with an orange stripe along the waist and red laces in front. Relieved to finally escape that over populated changing room, Dawn headed over to the pool, noticing that her outfit had garnered the attention of a large number of people, specifically the guys.

"Boys are so predictable!" She giggled, finally making it to the entrance of the pool. There was a sign on the gate saying 'Members only'.

"Members only? Members of what?" Dawn said out loud, a bit annoyed. She decided to walk through the gate anyway, with the mindset that nobody would be able to tell if she was a member or not. The moment she took her first step inside, a deafening whistle was blown, and the life guard ran over to her yelling 'Intruder alert!' through a megaphone.

"Wha-what?" Dawn shrieked, startled by the sudden noise.

"You don't appear to be a member here little girl! I need you to vacate the premises immediately, or I'll have to call the cops and let them throw you in jail!"

"...You're joking right? Jail? Isn't that a little... extreme?"

"Not at all! Non members loitering in a members only area is a serious crime, subject to twenty five to life, depending on the circumstances."

"What kind of-"

"Not another word out of you, missy! Leave right now, unless you'd rather talk to the boys in blue!"

"But It took me forever just to get changed! You can't tell me I waited on that line for nothing!"

"Hahahahaha! You waited on that line for nothing! Seriously though... I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

"Well, can't you bend the rules just this once? Just for me...?" Dawn begged, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, the life guard wouldn't be persuaded and she was forced to leave. From behind the gate, she made faces at him, sticking her tongue out and pulling her eyelid down.

"Hmph! Stupid life guard! This is all that jerk Riley's fault!" Dawn thought to herself, pinning the blame on Riley even though he was miles away and had nothing to do with this at all. On the topic of Riley, she wondered how he was doing out there. All by himself. In the middle of nowhere. On top of a mountain plagued by the harshest snow storms in the world. A mental image of a cartoonish looking Riley walking down a snowy path, with a smile on his face popped into her head. Even the sun was smiling. Then an avalanche hit and killed him. The end. Her imagination was obviously running wild, but she started to feel a bit worried. The thought of losing Riley hadn't crossed her mind until just now. What would she do if he never came back? She was actually starting to... like him. A lot. Her daydreaming was interrupted however, by a hand suddenly placed on her shoulder.

"Hi there!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"The names Mickey! I work for the resort, and I saw what just happened to ya back at the pool. Sadly, everything at this resort is members only. Anyways, if it's not too much trouble, could ya tell me your name?"

"My names Dawn..."

"Dawn is it? Well Dawn, would ya happen to be interested in starring in a movie? You'd be perfect for the main character."

"Really! Wow! I'd love to! What kind of movie is it? Do I get to be a princess?"

"Well uh, why don't we discuss the details over lunch? The restaurant here is the best in Sinnoh!"

Honestly, this seemed too good to be true, but at the very least, it was worth checking out. Dawn didn't really know her way around this place, so she just followed Mickey, and eventually, the restaurant started coming into view.

"Seven stars restaurant? They sure are modest." Dawn sarcastically commented, after reading the sign in front of the building.

"Trust me, after ya try the food, you'll agree."

"Maybe. Anyway, it looks really fancy inside. I should change out of my swim suit before we go in."

"Nah, don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, it'll be fine, and honestly... once we start filming, it'll be better if you're wearing that."

Once they entered, they were greeted by a waiter.

"Ah, hey Mickey! I see you've found yourself some new talent there, huh?"

"Yep! Next DVD's gonna be a real hit. Don't worry, I'll be sure to save a copy for ya."

"Heh... why don't you two seat yourselves. I'll get the 'special' order ready."

There was an open table over in the corner, by the window. While walking over to it, Dawn could tell that waiter was checking her out, undoubtedly staring at her plump ass, which was hardly being covered thanks to her swim suit. Once Dawn and Mickey made it over to the table, they sat down across from each other.

"So Dawn, are ya excited to be in a movie?"

"Yeah! But uh... what do I have to do?"

"You'll see once we start filming. Anyway, why don't ya tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Hmm, let's see... well, I love being in pokemon contests. I'm actually going to Sunyshore city just to enter the Sinnoh league underground circuit."

"Oh? Ya must be really good then! The annual underground circuit in Sunyshore is famous world wide! Coordinators from every region come to Sinnoh just to enter in it! I bet all your pokemon must be incredible!"

"Actually, my only pokemon is Empoleon... but he is really amazing!"

About a minute later, the waiter from earlier walked over to them, setting two glasses of ice water on the table, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of Dawn before walking back into the kitchen.

"Strawberry cheesecake, on the house Dawn! It's been voted as the best in Sinnoh. Enjoy!"

"Wow! This looks delicious!"

Dawn unwrapped a handkerchief on the table and picked up the fork inside. She used it to scoop up a bit of cheesecake before putting it in her mouth. It was easily the best dessert she ever had. She savored the sweet taste for a moment, before swallowing it down. Then she took another bite, and another, and in no time at all, she was already halfway done. Little did she know that the waiter had drugged the cheesecake with a powerful aphrodisiac, and it was starting to take it's effect on her. All of a sudden, her heart started racing, and her mind went blank. A burning sensation swept across her most sensitive spots, and her pussy was getting extremely wet. Luckily, she had on her swim suit, because there was no way in hell her panties would have been able to contain this much cum. Without realizing it, her fingers had found their way down to her soaking cunt and started caressing it, with her legs spread wide apart. She didn't care if she was in public, she had been filled with the sudden urge to pleasure herself no matter what.

"What... what's happening to me? I'm so horny I can't control myself!"

"It's just a little something to help get ya in the right mood for when we start filming, but it looks like that stuff might be a bit too strong for ya. Anyways, just follow me for now."

Mickey got up and grabbed Dawn's arm, pulling her up and leading her outside.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked, barely able to keep up with him. Her knees were getting weak from the drug, and if Mickey hadn't been holding her up, she probably would have fallen over by now.

"Lake Valor. The resort rented out the entire area so we could film the movie today. Oh and, by the way, the movies called 'Tangrowth's tentacle time, volume three'."

It took a few minutes of running, but eventually they made it to the lake. There was a camera and tripod set up in an opening, pointing towards the trees behind the actual lake. Mickey walked over behind the tripod, turning the camera on and getting it set up.

"Alright Dawn, stand over there by the trees and give me some sexy poses."

This was all happening so fast, but Dawn didn't have to think twice. She was hornier than ever thanks to the drug, and if this would help get her off, she didn't care what she had to do. She strutted over in front of the camera, swinging her hips side to side with each step. Once she was in the cameras view, she turned around and arched out her back, letting her perfect ass practically explode out of her yellow mini skirt. She spanked herself, as she turned her head and looked into the camera lense seductively. Then she turned around again, slipping her thumb behind the orange rim of her mini skirt and stretching it forward. Her back was still arched, so when she pulled the rim forward, the smooth skin just above her pussy became visible, completely hair free. Raising her other hand up to her mouth, she nibbled on the tip of her index finger, as she pulled her thumb away from the rim of her mini skirt and let it snap back against her. Finally, she gently tugged on the tip of one of the red laces on her mini skirt, undoing the bow she had tied and letting it fell to the floor, exposing her sweet young pussy to the camera, now with an innocent look on her face.

Time for the main event. Mickey pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it next to Dawn. A pokemon emerged from the ball, covered from head to toe in vines. It was Tangrowth, and his dick had gotten hard just from one look at Dawn. There was honestly nothing special about his dick, but for some reason, Dawn couldn't take her eyes off it. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, until his cock was right in her face. The drug must have done much more to her than she previously thought. It felt as if her senses had been heightened. The manly scent surrounding Tangrowth's cock was the only thing she could focus on. Her hormones got the best of her, and she took the whole thing in her mouth right away. No licking, no hand job, no bull shit. She wanted it real bad right now, almost like she had an insatiable desire for cocks. The taste was strong, but she didn't care, she loved it. Just then, she felt something rub against her clit. The feeling surprised her, and since her body was extra sensitive right now, that was enough to make her climax. Her love juice squirted all over the place, and she could feel every part of her body getting warmer. Usually when she reached this point during sex, she would be completely exhausted. Guess that's another thing the drug bestowed on her, endurance. She looked up at Tangrowth, his manhood still balls deep in her mouth, and noticed several of his vines were stretched outward.

Two of the vines wrapped themselves around Dawn's waist, then lifted her about a foot off the ground. Two more vines coiled around her legs, spreading them wide apart and hoisting them up to the same level her body was at. Another set of vines moved over to her arms, bringing them behind her back and tying them together. She couldn't really move around anymore, but the thought of being tied up like this was strangely... erotic. Dawn didn't have much time to think about that though, as she soon realized a new vine had plunged itself six inches deep in her precious pussy. She screamed into his cock, once again surprised by his sudden actions, as she felt the vine violently thrusting itself in and out of her. Mickey picked up the camera and moved in closer, getting different angles and viewpoints. An angle from behind made her pussy appear to be crying, due to the sight of her cum constantly leaking down the sides.

Dawn felt like her pussy was on fire, burning with pleasure at the continued sensation of Tangrowth's vine pounding away at it. The pokemon didn't seem happy at all though. The feeling of getting her cunt fucked had taken Dawn's attention away from the dick in her mouth. Putting a hand behind her head, he pumped her back and forth against his entire length, with the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Dawn could only suck him off, as the pokemon had his way with her cute mouth. Three more of his vines stretched out behind her, two of them gripping her ass cheeks and spreading them apart, while the last prodded her little ass hole until it slipped inside. The only other occasion Dawn had felt both her ass and pussy being fucked at the same time was in Veilstone, with Machamp. Sadly, comparing Tangrowth to Machamp was like a joke. Sure his vines were technically longer, but Machamp's thrusts were much more powerful, and his cocks were a lot thicker and harder. Great... just great. Thinking about how much better Machamp was made her feel bored. What a real buzz kill.

"Alright, now use growth!" Mickey commanded, getting Tangrowth's attention. With that, the pokemon started to glow green, letting more energy flow into his vines, which were now starting to grow wider. As they expanded, their grip on Dawn became stronger, squeezing her body and limbs with so much force, it almost hurt. She could also feel the vines inside of her sex holes gain a little boost in girth. Bo~ring! So what if he could get thicker? So could Lucario, and not to mention the vines still weren't as thick as Machamp. For some odd reason, all she could think about was size right now. Whether it was because she let Salamence rip her a new one, which probably raised her standards, or because of the drug, she couldn't tell. She was on camera though, so the least she could do was play pretend. She pulled her head off Tangrowth's cock and started to fake having an orgasm, moaning over and over again without any emotion behind it. By now, Tangrowth had been with enough girls to tell what the real thing sounded like. He took this as a challenge. Now determined to give her everything he had, he unexpectedly pulled his vine out of her ass.

"Huh? Why is he stopping?" Dawn wondered, soon about to regret ever underestimating him. A few seconds later, she felt her ass being prodded again, but this time, by two vines. There's no way he could fit two of those inside her at once... right?

"Hey Tangrowth... what are you trying to do?" Dawn asked the pokemon, a little scared. The moment she finished talking, the vines were able to force their way inside her tight ass, causing a high pitched scream to erupt out of her mouth. It felt like her ass had been ripped in two, making her climax again, as her pussy secreted nearly twice the amount of cum as it did during her first orgasm. As her body released its sweet juices, the vines started to thrust, taking turns pumping their way up her small ass, deeper and deeper as they stretched it to the limits.

"Tangrowth! Slow down a bit! This is too much!" She pleaded with him, having never experienced anything like this before, and her body still hadn't adjusted to the feeling. Either way, Tangrowth had just about reached his own climax, and started to jerk off his saliva coated cock until he shot his load, giving the girl a facial with his warm jizz. He looked down at her, watching in satisfaction as his seed leaked down her cheeks. Now he could fully concentrate on his vines. After a brief pause, the vine in her cunt started moving again, in unison with the vines in her ass, as all three of them rigorously fucked her holes raw. It took a few minutes of getting used to the double anal, but once Dawn did, the pain was completely drowned out by sheer pleasure. The sound of her moans were much different from earlier. It was easy to tell these were the real thing, because they were muffled by her constant gasping, and not to mention these moans were way louder. She attempted to speak to the pokemon, with the intention of encouraging him to fuck her harder, but what came out was a mess of panting and sex grunts. From his experience, he knew what she was about to ask, so he stuck out another vine and slipped it down her top, letting it curl around one of her tiny breasts as he continuously brushed the tip against her tender nipple, getting it erect from the sensation.

Inside her ass, Dawn could feel the two vines start to wrap around each other, forming the shape of a corkscrew. She distinctly felt every inch of this shape tugging on the inner walls of her tightest hole, as Tangrowth pulled it out of her. The camera got a clear shot of her hot ass, which was now gaping wide.

"Stick them back in! I can't take it anymore! Fuck me! Tear that little ass hole apart with those two vines!" Dawn screamed, begging him to continue. Of course, he was going to do just that, whether she begged him or not. With one push, the vines had reentered her ass, twisting around inside her as they buried themselves up the the hilt. Dawn came for the third time, at the feeling of her insides being kneaded by the rotating vines. She quivered wildly, as her body sprayed sweet cum everywhere, soaking her suspended legs as well as Tangrowth's vine, still lodged up her tight slit. The look on her face was something he had seen many times now. It was the look of a girl who had succumbed to the pleasures of his vines. Seeing that face was the sign of a job well done, and it pleased him to no end. The pokemon looked over at Mickey, who was giving him a hand signal, letting him know it was just about time to finish off this scene. Tangrowth pulled his two vines out of Dawn's now wrecked ass, watching with a grin on his hidden face as her gaping hole closed back up to its original size. Then, without warning, he pulled the vine in her cunt back to the area where her G-spot was, and started massaging it vigorously.

"Oh god! Stop Tangrowth! I don't know if I can cum anymore!" Dawn pleaded. She had never climaxed this many times before, let alone in such close succession, and her body still hadn't recovered from the last time. The girl screamed out, almost sounding as if she was in agony, as the drug allowed her to squirt for a fourth time. Her pussy started to spasm, causing the vine to slide right out of it, accompanied by ounces of her love liquids. Finally, the pokemon gently set her down, retracting all of his vines. As Dawn lay on the cold floor, her body twitched randomly, and it felt like every muscle inside of her had been overexerted. Once she regained her composure, she got up off the ground and found it impossible to describe the amount of pleasure she had just experienced.

"Tangrowth, return." Mickey called out, as a red beam of light shot out of the pokemon's pokeball and enveloped it, before absorbing it back inside. As soon as he finished shutting off the camera, he walked over to Dawn and offered her a towel.

"So, what did ya think? Better than some stupid princess flick, right?"

"Sooooooo much better!"

"Ha! I'm glad ya liked it! As a reward, you're now an honorary member of the resort, so be sure to enjoy the rest of your day at our facilities!" Mickey said, handing her a members pin.

"I guess I'll take a dip in the pool... but first I need a nap! Is the hotel free?"

"Everything is free if you're a member! Oh, and don't forget to stop by my office before ya leave tomorrow. I'll have a complimentary copy of the DVD for ya."

"I can't wait to see the look on Riley's face when he sees that!" Dawn thought, as a smirk swept across her face.


	7. Riley meets a Pokemon!

Well, here is the real Chapter 7 for your viewing pleasure. Out of all the new stuff, this one probably comes the closest to resembling some of my older works. Originally this was going to be a Gardevoir chapter, but as time went by and something better came to mind, I decided to do a little something else. You may be surprised. Also, I'd like to take this time to give a little shout out to npluv. He sent me a very nice PM about this story and I never really responded to him, so here it is. I'm glad that you enjoy reading this story. Really, thank you so much. It means a lot.

This chapter contains M/F and Human X Pokemon

* * *

Finally making his way through the north side of Mount Coronet after his run in with the Hoenn siblings in Eterna Forest, Riley had entered Route 216. The place was covered knee deep with snow, and there were tons of athletes skiing and snowboarding all around. Looking ahead, Riley saw what looked like a rest house, and began trekking his way over to it through the snow, before he was approached by some random snowboarder dude.

"Hey, yo! You're not from around here, are you?"

"Hmm? Ah, no, I'm not."

"You look like someone in the know, so I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Rumor has it, there's an abandoned building on the far west side of Route 216. They say that if a handsome young man enters the building past midnight, his darkest desires will be fulfilled."

"That's... interesting, I guess. Thanks for the tip, chief."

Riley replied to the guy, before he took off in the other direction. He arrived at the rest house to find some people lounging about. It was actually just a small wooden shack, but at least there was indoor heating. Riley dusted the snow off his pant legs and approached the owner of the place.

"Top of the morning brother! So, what can I help you with?"

"Not much really. I just got this tip off about an abandoned building to the west. Something about young guys, midnight, and darkest desires. Know anything?"

As soon as Riley finished his sentence, the guy threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him over to the corner, ducking down and speaking to him in a huddle.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about that. Gotta keep things quiet around the wrong people though, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. So what's the story with this place?"

"I stopped by there a couple times this week myself. You'll never believe this, but some new legendary Pokemon has been entertaining us guys in there! She's the finest Pokemon I ever laid my eyes on! Damn broad is hotter than a Gardevoir!"

"I see. You say its a legendary Pokemon? What's the deal with that?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. Apparently, some new region was recently discovered way out on the other side. They already discovered over 150 new Pokemon out there!"

"Really? That's news to me."

"Yeah! Listen, I can hook you up with a Pokedex upgrade if you want. Go to the backroom and see my secretary. She'll give you the goods."

"Hey, thanks a lot man."

"No need to thank me! I'll make sure that none of the other guys stop by the building tonight, so you can have yourself some privacy. The Pokemon you'll be looking for is called Meloetta. Anyway, you take care of yourself brother."

After the conversation, Riley walked into the backroom and got his Pokedex upgraded free of charge. He was planning to take a quick rest and then make it all the way to Snowpoint by morning, but all of a sudden he had a change of plans. He was definitely going to check this building out first. With nothing else to do before nightfall, Riley just waited for time to pass at the rest house until it was finally time for him to set out.

Just as the rumors instructed, Riley set out west into the cold snow. The weather was harsh and it was pitch black outside, but he continued on.

"...This shit better be worth it."

He sighed, as he walked farther west into Route 216. Finally, he came across an old looking building. The windows had been boarded up with plywood and the door looked like it was about to fall off its hinges. Riley carefully opened the door and entered the abandoned building. It appeared to be an old night club, but not just any night club. It was a strip club, evident by the stage poles and tables set around them. It must have been abandoned for quite some time, judging by how much dust had accumulated. Cobwebs connected chairs to all parts of the room. However, there was one table that appeared to be roughly in tact. Someone must have been dusting it off frequently, for whatever reason. Riley simply made his way over to the single clean table and took a seat, checking his Rolex for the time.

"Its about 11:30 now... I'll give it a half an hour or so."

Riley thought to himself, as he sat down and waited for something to happen. The minutes went by like hours. With nothing to do, he simply crossed his arms and leaned back until the chair was balanced on the two back legs. He swayed back and forth for as long as he could before finally losing balance, allowing the chair to snap back onto its front legs. The loud sound of the chair slamming back down caused an echo to surround the room. Riley then pulled out his upgraded Pokedex and flipped through pages of new Pokemon until he finally stopped at the entry of one in particular.

"Meloetta, the melody Pokemon. It is a legendary Pokemon known for its ability to sing songs with its graceful and elegant voice. It is said that those who hear the songs of Meloetta are inspired to succeed and do great things."

Almost immediately after the Pokedex stopped reading the description, Riley heard the door creaking open behind him. He turned his head over and saw a small shadow enter the room. The black mass approached the table Riley was sitting at, however it didn't seem to notice him until finally reaching it.

"Ah..."

The figure gasped, as it looked up to find Riley. The room was dark, but now that it was much closer to him, Riley could make out what the mysterious shadow was.

"Hello Meloetta."

Riley spoke in a friendly manner, trying not to arouse fear in the Pokemon.

"Uhm... hello..."

The Pokemon spoke back to him. It was rare for a Pokemon to have the ability to speak and understand a language other than, well, Pokemon... but a select few legendary Pokemon were sometimes gifted with this ability.

"So... I take it you've come here to see me perform... is that right sir?"

"Yeah. I've heard rumors of a beautiful Pokemon who had made a home out of this place. Of course, the rumors also told of what said beautiful Pokemon was doing in this abandoned strip club."

"Oh... I see... well, in that case... allow me to entertain you for the night."

After their short conversation, Meloetta walked up to the stage and began to sing. Riley leaned forward and listened closely, resting his chin against the webbing between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. The Pokedex told no lies. Meloetta's perfect voice filled the room with an extravagant melody. Even Riley, who disliked practically all kinds of music save for instrumentals, was taken back in awe at this Pokemon's voice. Only about 3 minutes into the song, Riley had found a soothing peace within himself. It was as if listening to Meloetta had cleansed his soul of all things unnecessary. All of a sudden, he had this indescribable urge to express his feelings through poetry, music, and dance. Luckily, before these feelings overcame him, Meloetta had finished her song. Riley watched as the Pokemon then began to transform right before his very eyes. Her long green hair magically began to float and wrap around her head, as her hair clip opened and snapped it in place. The shade of her green hair and eyes then began to darken into a light brown color. Finally, her little black skirt began to lift and open out, revealing more of her pale white legs.

After her transformation was complete, Meloetta smiled and took a modest bow. Riley stood up and clapped for almost a full minute, moved to the point where he almost shed a single tear from witnessing something so beautiful.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Meloetta responded to her applause. In her Aria forme, Meloetta was known mainly for her singing ability. However, in her Pirouette forme, Meloetta specialized in dance.

"Well now, I hope you enjoyed the first part of my show. Think you're ready for the second?"

Meloetta said with a devilish smirk on her face. The shyness and lack of confidence she seemed to have faded away along with her green hair. Her new form was much bolder and daring. Of course, she needed to be. Why else would she have set up shop in an abandoned strip club?

Meloetta turned around and skipped her way over to the nearest pole on the stage. Riley couldn't turn away, as his eyes glued themselves to the sight of her pretty ass bouncing up and down as she skipped. Meloetta was very small, only about two feet in height, and she had such a slim build. Though, that didn't mean she had no body. At the top of her slender white legs, two gorgeously plump and perfectly round cheeks rested, jiggling up and down as she playfully hopped her way across the stage. Once she had made her way over to the closest pole, she grabbed onto it and spun around, tossing a leg in the air as she twirled. Once she had found her rhythm, she grabbed the pole and pulled herself in until her chest was pressed against it. The cold bar sent a shiver down her spine as it touched her warm skin.

Meloetta didn't start off as a trampy pole dancer though. Originally, she had performed ballet and interpretive dance. It was by random coincidence that she found her true calling. A long time ago, a human had watched her perform and was mesmerized by her talent. Not long after, the human had coaxed her into pole dancing for him. She still remembered the way she felt the first time she did it. It was so... invigorating. Her body just moved on its own once she was in the right mood. In a way, she felt that this was more "realistic" than just performing a set of rehearsed steps she learned. Although admittedly, once she started, she just couldn't stop. The feeling she had when she just let her lust take control of her actions was way too satisfying.

Enough reminiscing about the past. Meloetta moved in closer to the pole until it was jammed between her legs. She started grinding against it, moving herself up and down on the cold length of the bar as she felt the warmest part of her body rubbing against it. She was starting to lose herself, and slowly, her skinny hips instinctively started to dry hump the bar. Riley whistled at her as she continued to indulge herself in her erotic dance. Hearing him whistle made her feel like she was some kind of trashy whore, but she didn't care because it was making her so horny. Before long, her sweet juices started leaking out of her hot hole and dripping down her legs and onto the pole. Then, she let go of the pole and turned around, pressing her soft ass against it. The pole had just been lubricated by her own love, making it easy for her to slip it in between her cheeks and grind her rear up and down on it. Feeling her own cum loosen up her ass was driving her wild. Right before she was about to climax, she stopped.

"Want me to give you a lap dance?"

Meloetta shouted out to Riley seductively. Without even waiting for a response, the horny Pokemon strutted over to him. Its not like he was going to object anyway. She then climbed up his leg and straddled herself against him, grabbing his shoulders with each hand. From there, she started to grind her round bottom against the center of his pants, soaking it with constant squirts of her precum. Riley just let his arms hang by his sides and off the chair. He didn't want to interrupt her, allowing her to do her thing on her own. As she continued, she started to feel something large growing in Riley's pants. His cock was getting hard, and it started pushing upwards, forming a ridge at the tip of his pants. It was actually strong enough to lift her up a few inches.

"Wow! You must be huge! Is it really all for me?"

"Every inch of it. Go ahead, its all yours."

Meloetta then hopped off Riley's lap and unzipped his fly. She grinned when she saw how much his pants were stained by her little cunt. After his fly was undone, she pulled his pants off and saw a huge bulge extending against his boxer leg. Wasting no time, she eagerly unbuttoned the front of his boxers and stuck a hand into the hole, fishing around inside until she found his manhood. Meloetta guided it out through the hole, watching in surprise as it popped out and began pulsing up and down with lots of energy.

Ever since she had started entertaining humans in this abandoned strip club, Meloetta had done it many times before. But this was completely new to her. She had never been with a man who was this big. She was actually kind of scared, but in an adventurous kind of way. Hardly able to contain herself, she moved in and attempted to take the head into her mouth, but was surprisingly stopped by Riley, as his hand held her head back.

"What's wrong? If you're worried about it being too big, I can assure you that isn't an issue."

"Its not that. I actually... have a request."

"...Oh? I'm listening."

"Could you please... revert back to your song form?"

"Oh... well, I can if you'd like... but in that form I am a bit shy. I might not be able to please you that way."

"That's alright... but, please revert back for me."

A bit puzzled, Meloetta reverted to her Aria forme. Her brown hair unwound itself and flowed down passed her back, returning to its original green shade, along with her eyes. Then her skirt closed up again, covering the upper portion of her legs and hiding her soaking wet hole from view.

"Is... is this better?"

"Yes... I'm sorry to trouble you."

"That's ok... but, uhm... if you don't mind me asking... why?"

"I just wanted _you_ to do it, that's all. This version of you I mean. Your jade eyes are just so intoxicating. I could stare into them for hours."

"Oh my... wow, what a compliment... I don't know what to say..."

"Well that's good, because I don't need you to say anything."

Riley said, as he looked down at her. He took a second to take his blazer off and unbutton his shirt, hanging them both on the back of the chair once he was done. Once he was ready, he put his hand behind her head again and began pulling her in closer, until his member was only a few inches away from her mouth. Being so small, the Pokemon didn't even need to bend over to be face to face with his penis. In fact, she had to stand on her tippy toes in order to reach. Meloetta then grabbed his shaft and started giving him a handjob, tugging the foreskin back and forth along his thick meat. While she jerked him off, her free hand found its way under her skirt and started to finger her hot pussy, quickly getting it coated in a layer of sex juice. Then, she stuck out her tiny tongue and took little licks of the head of the massive penis in front of her. A pearl of precum started oozing out of his piss hole, which she began to lap up as more of it gushed out. The view Riley had right now was amazing. His hand was holding Meloetta's long green hair to the side, as he watched her pink tongue slide up and down the tip of his cock. Long strings of his cum connected Meloetta's sweet lips to his solid meat. The Pokemon was making such a slutty look as she licked him off. Even in his dreams, Riley wouldn't have been able to imagine Meloetta's innocent face looking so hot and horny.

"Yeah... that's great. Now, I want you to help me relieve some stress."

Riley whispered down to his Pokemon concubine, as his hand guided her head under his cock and down to his balls.

"Oh god... they're so big..."

Meloetta panted, as she moved in and started licking them. She immediately started hearing Riley let out sighs of relief as her warm tongue massaged his heavy jewels. Wanting to please him even more, she took one in her mouth, as her lips fondled the soft skin around it while her tongue gently swirled around the meat. Riley was in heaven. He could feel a weight being lifted off as one of his large balls was cradled inside the Pokemon's small mouth. His balls were getting really hot inside his boxers, and feeling Meloetta's cool tongue circle itself around one of them was like a breath of fresh air. The feeling was so good, he felt it in the back of his brain.

As she continued to teabag him, her grip around his shaft began to tighten, and she started pumping her hand up and down along his cock much faster than before. The sounds of her suckling on his balls while fapping him off started to surround the room. Then, she just pulled her head back, letting his testicle loudly pop out of her mouth. When she looked forward and saw it surrounded by her spit, she could feel her heart start beating faster. All of a sudden, a feeling of desire swept across her body.

Meloetta then moved her head back to the front of Riley's huge penis. Her hand peeled the foreskin back as far as she could, before she moved in and started licking the raw meat hidden between the head and the foreskin. As she dragged her tongue along it, her saliva spilled out and lubricated it. The manly taste of such a strong cock was beginning to drive her crazy. Meloetta just had to have it in her mouth.

She was about to get her wish. Almost in unison with her thoughts, Riley pushed her head down further, allowing the head of his cock to finally come in contact with her smooth lips. Meloetta opened her mouth to take it in, but it wasn't enough. As Riley continued pushing her head down, his manhood forced her mouth open even wider until the tip could enter. The Pokemon closed her eyes tight and let out loud muffled moans into Riley's cock. The fit was tight, and it took her by surprise. Wasting no time, she sucked on it as best she could, but it was difficult because of how much girth had just been stuffed inside her tiny mouth.

"You look so fucking hot with my cock jammed in your mouth. Open your eyes and look at me. I want to see those precious eyes of yours right now."

Riley commanded the girl. Being a Pokemon, it was natural for a trainer to give her orders, but this was completely different. There was a form of dominance in play here, which was turning her on more than anything else. Meloetta opened her eyes at his command and looked up at him. Her gorgeous jade eyes kept wincing as she tried to keep them open. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Perfect. You have such a beautiful voice too. Now sing. I want you to sing for me while I feed this huge dick to you."

Riley ordered her, as he started pulling her head down further onto his length. Singing was definitely out of the question. After all, her mouth had been filled to the brim. Meloetta could do nothing but moan. Trying her best, she timed her moans into a melody and sang it for him as he moved her head up and down on his length at his own pace. considering the circumstances, it was actually a pretty decent song.

"My, aren't you talented? I wonder what it would feel like to shove my cock down the throat of such a beautiful singer."

Riley spoke to her. Immediately after hearing him, she stopped moaning and looked up. Meloetta quickly moved her hand off the base of Riley's cock and placed it on his knee, while the hand that had been fingering her cunt found its way to his other knee. She never deepthroated anyone before. She was afraid that it might damage her throat and hinder her singing. Riley could tell that she didn't want him to, but he just couldn't hold himself back. He just had to experience it. Placing his second hand on the back of the Pokemon's head, Riley started pushing her down further onto his cock. Meloetta tried resisting him with all her might once she felt him pressing against the back of her mouth, but it was no use. He was much stronger than her. Wanting to make her first time quick and painless, Riley thrusted his hips forward and penetrated her throat with one motion. The feeling he felt was indescribable. Her throat was so tight, it could barely even accept his girth. Meloetta started gagging on him, as she coughed up thick slimy saliva strings which wrapped around Riley's huge beef. Even her coughing sounded cute, and was very soft like a baby's cough. He peered down at her and saw a massive bulge formed in her throat from having his thick cock lodged in it. But when Riley saw the whites of her eyes turning red and the tears racing down her pale cheeks, he let her go. He realized it wasn't his place to defile something so delicate and beautiful, and all of a sudden he was filled with grief.

Meloetta pulled her head away the moment he released her. She fell to her knees, supporting her upper body by placing a hand on the floor to keep herself upright. Her other hand had moved up to her throat, as she started checking it to make sure it was ok, all the while gasping to catch her breath. Drool continued to run down the sides of her lips as she held her head down and began to moan from what she had just experienced. Riley placed a hand on her cheek to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He spoke to her in a gentle tone, hoping she would accept his apology. To his surprise, she clasped both of her hands around his wrist after catching her breath, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Is it... bad if I... enjoyed that?"

The Pokemon responded to him, with a naughty look in her tear stained eyes. Riley just grinned. That remorse he felt a second ago was completely gone. Instead, he now regretted that he didn't just force her head down balls deep on his massive cock and shoot a hot load down her throat. Once again, Meloetta climbed up his leg and straddled herself on him. This time, his spit coated cock was hot dogged between the smooth lips of her sopping pussy and her tight ass cheeks, as she slid her body forward and back against it.

"Do you... want to try putting it in?"

Meloetta whispered under her hot breaths, as she felt a surge of warm blood rush to her brain and her heart beat harder than ever before.

"Is... that even safe? Its alright, we can stop here. I mean, you've already done enough for me."

"I can tell... you aren't satisfied yet... and besides... it'll be alright. You see... a female Pokemon's body is built in a very interesting way. As a defense mechanism to protect us from being raped by the larger species... our bodies can handle penises of all shapes and sizes... huh? What's so funny?"

"Pffthahaha, nothing. I just found it cute hearing you say defense mechanism."

"Please, stop it... you're... embarrassing me..."

"Well, are you sure that's what you want? I mean, this isn't rape. You're asking me to fuck you. Are you sure that's how you want to use your body's defense mechanism? To allow you to take the biggest cocks you can find without risk of injury?"

"Oh, gosh... when you say it... like that... I...I don't..."

"Ha, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing you, that's all. Go ahead, ride it at your own pace if you want."

"Oh... well... ok..."

Meloetta responded, blushing cheek to cheek with an embarrassed look on her face. She moved one hand off Riley's shoulder and grabbed his fat cock, as she lifted her cute butt higher. As she guided his cock upwards, the head pressed itself against her squishy soft pussy lips and spread them apart, getting met by a squirt of her sweet female cum.

"Well... here I go..."

Meloetta said, as she lowered her hips down. Within moments, the tip happily popped its way into her tight slit, causing her to clench her teeth in pain. Once the pain subsided, she started to gently lift and lower herself, taking his manhood in no deeper than the first inch passed head. Her slimy cunt juice continuously flowed out of her hole and onto his cock, dripping down the entire length of his meat as she rode him.

"Your cum smells so sweet. I want to taste it."

Riley told her, as he put one hand around her back to hold her up.

"Oh... well... I was... fingering myself with this hand earlier..."

Meloetta spoke softly, taking her other hand off Riley's shoulder and moving it close to his mouth. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand, surprising her, and then pulled her hand forward into his mouth, licking her fingers clean. Seeing him lick the juices off her fingers so... intensely... was making her feel even hornier. Riley lapped at her fingers as if they were coated with the sweetest honey on earth.

"You... you know... you can... fuck me yourself... if you want to..."

Meloetta shyly said to him, pulling her hand away from his mouth to let him respond.

"Alright. But, if I do, I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can this time. I wont stop. Even if you start to cry and beg me. Are you sure you want that?"

Meloetta gulped at his answer. For a moment, she hesitated to say anything, as she took his words to mind. If she let him fuck her as hard as he could, it was definitely going to hurt... but for some masochistic reason she just couldn't get that thought out of her head. What really surprised her though was how quickly she made up her mind. Her answer was yes, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it back, but she was just too embarrassed to actually say it. Instead, she simply nodded her head up and down while nervously biting her lower lip, as her face lit up bright red.

With no reason to keep her waiting, Riley grabbed the girl by the waist and forced her hips down as far as he could push them. All of a sudden, Meloetta felt her mouth open wide as her body forced a loud scream out of her. It only took half of Riley's huge cock to bottom out in the tiny Pokemon. Effortlessly, he pulled her up all the way and then forced her back down. She must have weighed no more than 15 pounds. To Riley, it felt like she weighed nothing, and he started to manhandle her along the half of his enormous cock that she could just barely take. He was fucking her hard, his arms lifting her up and down like pistons. Eventually, Meloetta buried her precious face into his chest to cover her constant tears and screams of pleasure, as she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. Riley could feel each tear drip down her eyes as they landed on his chest, and each scream vibrate against his core. He didn't want her to hate him for this, but he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. Her hot vagina was skewered onto him, squeezing down tighter and tighter the harder he pounded her. Every nook and cranny of her wet little twat had been filled to the brim. The delicate pink skin of her hot hole fit around his girth like shrink wrap, as he kneaded it to take his shape. His brain was going blank, and he couldn't think of anything else right now except for the masculine voice in his head telling him to tear that little pussy apart.

For the next twenty minutes, Riley continued to fuck the poor girl without mercy, pulling her body up and down along his manhood as if she were some kind of disposable fuck sleeve. Meloetta climaxed countless times during that interval, spraying her delicious natural lubricant all over the place to keep her tight snatch from getting fucked raw. Finally, Riley's abnormal endurance gave out, and he pulled the Pokemon off his cock and set her down. Once she was out of his lap, he stood up and started pumping his thick meat in front of her face as fast as he could. Meloetta's knees quivered and gave out almost instantly after he put her down. She fell down on her legs, resting herself on her bottom as she tilted her head up and opened her mouth, willing to accept his seed. Riley busted his load moments later, grunting like a satisfied animal as he started spraying wad after wad of his hot jizz all over her and giving her a complete facial. Even then, he just couldn't stop cumming. He grabbed her head and then shoved his cock inside, letting his thick spunk fill her cute mouth until he either stopped cumming or drained his balls completely. Meloetta swallowed every last drop, gulping down load after load of warm semen until Riley was finished. Even after he pulled his dick out of her mouth, she could still feel his thick spunk sliding down her throat.

Neither of them said a word. Right now, they were so shaken from the experience that they couldn't even remember how to talk. Riley fell over not long after he finished ejaculating and was resting on his back. After taking a few minutes to recover and wipe off her face, Meloetta crawled over to him and climbed onto his chest, laying face down and cuddling him. Riley was breathing hard, his hat covering his face. A few seconds later, she moved her head up to his and kissed him on the cheek. The kiss seemed to revitalize him, as he stopped breathing heavy and smiled.

"That... that was... I can't even... that was just so... !"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was actually kind of worried I was being too rough with you."

"Oh... uhm... you were... but I... I uh... that was why I... enjoyed it so much..."

"Ha... you're so cute, you know that?"

"Thank you... that was actually... my first time..."

"Huh? Really? I thought you did it with the other people who came here."

"Well... I did... but... it was always the other me..."

"I see... then why did you change back for me?"

"Well... you see... you're actually the first person... to..."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You're the first one to ever compliment me for my eyes..."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. Was that really such a big deal?"

"Well... uhm... yes. Most people only compliment me for my singing and dancing... or for the other me and her... well... the way she satisfies people..."

"Ok. In that case, I've made up my mind. Would you like to come along with me, Meloetta?"

"Oh... does this mean... you want to... capture me... ?"

"Yes. I'm not going to let you stay here and go unappreciated by the idiots that come to this place with nothing but sex on their minds. You have talent. Don't waste it in this dump."

"Oh my... I really don't know... I am... I'm still a legendary Pokemon... it wouldn't be right if I get captured..."

"Well, I'm not going to force you. I'll be leaving this place for Snowpoint city in a few minutes. Please think it over before then."

After their conversation, Riley got up and began to dress himself. Meloetta wasn't sure what to do. Riley was very nice to her, but it was unheard of for a legendary Pokemon to be caught like this. It wasn't until Riley had packed up his stuff and was about to leave that she was finally able to come to a decision.

"Wait! Don't go yet!"

"So... have you decided?"

"Yes... I do want to go with you... that is... if you'll still have me..."

Meloetta answered him, folding her arms behind her back and looking down at the floor. Riley smiled to her and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pokeball and tossing it to her. Meloetta scrambled to catch it in the air before it fell, and pressed the white button in the center of it. The ball then opened up and surrounded her with a red beam of light before it absorbed her and closed itself shut. Once Meloetta had been swallowed by the ball, it magically shot its way across the room and back into Riley's hand. It didn't twitch once, showing that Meloetta had willingly accepted her capture.

"Ha, no way! I actually caught a legendary Pokemon! She's really cute too... I think I might even be in love! Dawn's not going to like this!"

Riley thought to himself, as he walked out of the building and set his sights for Snowpoint city.


	8. Dawn vs May, part 1

PS- The new Chapter is Chapter 7, not this one. Sorry about the inconvenience.

Like, no way. An update! I know its been a while (more like 2 while's) but I just felt like I had to take a break. I wont give any fake promises about when chapters will be released anymore, but I will say that you wont have to wait any more than a month again. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting this story so far. My inbox is seriously flooded with favorite author/favorite story mails, and I had no idea people actually liked this story that much. If there's one weakness I have, its to please my readers, so if this chapter gets any nice reviews the next one might be out sooner! (maybe)

This chapter contains F/F (oh boy, my first one!) so please go easy on me.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! We've watched on in amazement as these two contestants battled their way to the finals, but there can only be one winner! Who will emerge victorious? Will it be Dawn, from Twinleaf town, or May, from Petalburg city? Give it up for these two brilliant coordinators!"

A roar of applause echoed throughout the stadium after the announcer made the opening speech. The Sinnoh league annual underground circuit, the most well renowned contest in the world, was at last coming to an end. Of the hundreds of coordinators that entered, the preliminaries, which took place yesterday, had rooted out the best from the worst, knocking the numbers down to a mere sixty four coordinators. The main tournament began around eight o'clock this morning, and it was now one in the afternoon. To the audience, it was almost a dissapointment to see the tournament end. Every battle was awe inspiring, and it wouldn't be until next year when they would get to see contest battles of this calibur. Still, they all fixed their eyes to the center stage, with high expectations for the final round.

"This is it Empoleon... just one more to go! Let's do our best!" Dawn whispered to her pokeball, before tossing it to the stage in a dance like motion. It popped open in mid air, letting out not only Empoleon, but some stunning visuals as well. Tiny black smoke wads rose up, just above Empoleon, conjoining to give the appearance that they were just one big cloud. Afterwards, several green jolts of lightning rained down in a circle around the penguin pokemon, giving a thunderstorm effect. Since Empoleon was a water type, this particular pokeball design suited him well. While everyone in the crowd clapped for her, a certain section calling themselves Dawn's fanbase went absolutely nuts. Until now, Dawn was unaware that she even had fans, and could only hide her blushing face from the cameras, as those fans raised the noise level up ten bars.

"That was... pretty fancy... but we'll show them, right Blaziken?" May spoke softly, almost feeling no confidence in herself as she too, was blown away by her opponents beautiful entrance. To make matters worse, she couldn't even hear herself think over the chanting of 'Go Dawn!' from that one section of the crowd. Still, May was able to keep her cool and threw her pokeball into the air, also using a unique set of dance steps. Once the ball opened, a fog of white smoke covered the stage. It took about a minute to clear up, but once it did, Blaziken wasn't there. Where exactly was he?

"Up there! Everyone, look up there!" A member of the audience shouted, pointing his finger upwards. They all tilted their heads, speechless and blown away by the most bad ass thing they had ever beared witness to. Blaziken was standing upside down on the ceiling, with his arms crossed and a menacing scowl on his face, grasping the wall with the talons on his feet to keep himself suspended. Empoleon looked up in complete jealousy. The attention he once had was now but a mere memory, quickly being forgotten by the onlooking spectators. Admittedly, he didn't want to, but he couldn't front... he had to give respect where respect was due, even if it was for his adversary. Blaziken then let go of the wall, free falling nearly a hundred feet. Just before he hit the ground, he rapidly spun around and released flames from every pore on his body, softening up his landing. Now, the two pokemon stood face to face, preparing themselves for what would certainly go down in history as a classic battle of fire versus water.

After some deliberation, the judges began commenting on the entries of both contestants. They agreed that May's entrance was too over the top, and stated that Blaziken only seemed to be showing off. On the contrary, Dawn was praised for her style and elegance, as well as her bold and creative way of incorporating lightning into the entrance for a water pokemon. Still, they agreed that May's opening left a much greater impact on the crowd than Dawn's, so they complimented her for that. With that out of the way, the battle could finally start. Once Nurse Joy received a nod from both trainers, signalling that they were ready, she started up the timer.

The spectators silenced themselves, watching on at the edge of their seats.

"Let's finish them off quickly Empoleon! Use aqua jet!" Dawn shouted, deciding to abuse Blaziken's weakness to water early on. Drawing particles of water from the air around him, Empoleon enveloped his body with it and then dashed forward like a rocket.

"Blaziken! Use vacuum wave!" May ordered, planning to counter Empoleon's aqua jet with a fast attack of her own. Blaziken then thrusted his fist forward with extraordinary power. So much power in fact, that the force of the punch created a shockwave resembling a bullet of air, which flew towards Empoleon and hit him on the chest. The steel penguin may have been weak to fighting type moves, but he shrugged that attack off like it was nothing, and continued jetting towards his opponent. Blaziken gritted his beak, firing off three more vacuum waves, in hopes of slowing Empoleon down. Each shot was a direct hit, but the penguin pokemon continued flying forward like a water coated missile, now only a few feet away.

"Blaziken! You have to dodge it!" May yelled, hoping it wasn't too late for Blaziken to get out of the way. Unfortunately, it was too late... too late to dodge it anyway. Blaziken sunk his toes into the ground and took on a defensive stance, holding Empoleon back just in time with his powerful arms. Water began splashing everywhere, as the two pokemon struggled to overpower the other.

"Empoleon, hit it with hydro pump!"

"Blaziken, use overheat!"

The trainers seemed to have called out their attacks in unison. Quickly following their instructions, Both Empoleon and Blaziken opened their beaks, shooting out beams of water and fire respectively. The attacks collided at nearly point blank range, and the aftermath swallowed up the battlefield in a thick steam. The cameramen did their best to get visuals on the pokemon, zooming in as much as possible without pixelating the view. A display screen linked to the cameras was located right above the stage next to the scoreboard, currently showing two silhouettes in the center of the mist. It seemed as though one of the silhouettes was being attacked, rather furiously at that. The haze finally cleared, and there was Empoleon, being backed into a corner by a flurry of swift punches and kicks.

"Blaziken! Blaziken! Blaziken!" The audience chanted, as the fiery pokemon fought with everything he had. Dawn hesitantly glanced at the scoreboard. Over half of her points were deducted, while May's points remained completely untouched. The battle only had a minute and forty three seconds left, so if she was going to make any kind of comeback, now was the time.

"Empoleon! Use blizzard to freeze Blaziken!" Dawn shouted, quickly coming up with a plan. The penguin endured blow after blow from Blaziken, trying his best not to be knocked off balance, and rapidly started flapping his wings, summoning a powerful tempest of ice, which froze a large portion of the stage, including his opponent. Blaziken, now encased in a thick slab of ice, was unable to move anymore.

"That wont save you for long! Blaziken can raise his body temperature at will! It wont be much longer before all that ice melts!" May boasted, in an attempt to crush any hopes of winning Dawn might still have. Just as his trainer claimed, Blaziken began heating up his body, causing the ice around him to melt at such a rate, it was actually visibly shrinking. The once huge chunk of ice surrounding him had dwindled into nothing more than a mere layer, outlining his body. At this time, Empoleon seemed to be radiating a bluish glow from his body. It looked as though the beating he had suffered earlier was enough to make his torrent ability begin to activate.

"Now Empoleon! Hydro pump at full power!" Dawn yelled, right before Blaziken exploded out of his thin icy prison, sending shards of the remains flying in every direction. Sadly for him, his escape had him met with a torrent boosted hydro pump, sending him crashing into the wall on the far side of the stage, just a little below the bleachers.

"Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, did you see that? Blaziken was flung half way across the stage by that hydro pump! What power! Is this the end of the road for May?" The announcer commented, getting the crowd hyped up. May looked at the scoreboard, seeing that her points had dropped almost completely into abyss. She also noticed that the battle only had thirty seconds left. Her last move would have to finish Empoleon off for good, otherwise she would lose.

"Blaziken! You have to get up!" May called out to her pokemon. All eyes in the stadium were glued to Blaziken, as the pokemon just barely managed to get back on his feet. He was staggering, and it looked like he could fall over at any second. As he struggled to stand upright, his body began glowing bright red. That must be blaze activating, and not a moment too soon. May knew overheat might not be able to cut it this time, since it gets weaker after each use, even if it would be strengthened by blaze. There was only one move she could use now, and it would certainly end the battle one way or the other.

"Blaziken... use flare blitz!" May commanded, realizing the huge risk she was taking here. Out of sheer determination, Blaziken was able to stand firm again. He ignited his body, figuratively turning it into a bomb which would go off on impact. The flames surrounding him initially burned high, but he compressed them down to take the shape of his body. With ten seconds left on the clock, he charged forward at Empoleon, charring the floor and leaving footprints of fire in his wake.

"Empoleon, you have to stop him! Use hydro pump!" Dawn shouted, knowing that if flare blitz managed to hit, Empoleon would be down for the count. The penguin pokemon wasted no time in mounting his counter attack, blasting his opponent with gallons of high velocity water, much to his trainers relief.

"Woah... that was too close for comfort. I'm glad Empoleon managed to-"

Just before Dawn could finish her sentence, she realized how terrible a time this was to relax. The heat from flare blitz had caused most of the hydro pump to evaporate, making it deal minimal damage at best to Blaziken, who was still charging towards Empoleon.

"No! Empoleon! Do something!" Dawn screamed, hoping for some sort of miracle. It was too late for miracles now. Blaziken had just barely beaten the buzzer, crashing into Empoleon less than a second before the clock reached zero, causing an explosion in the center of the battle field. The impact site was quickly swallowed by a thick black smoke, leaving only one question on everybodies mind. Who won?

* * *

The contest had ended a couple of hours ago, and it was now a little past five in the afternoon. Nearly all of the spectators and competitors went to Sunyshore beach to celebrate the end of the tournament, and Dawn wasn't one of them. Instead, she had gone to the pokemon center to get Empoleon healed. While Nurse Joy treated her pokemon, Dawn was on the phone with Maya, giving her all the details of the contest.

"No way! I can't beleive you didn't win!"

"I know! I'm still pretty upset about the whole thing, but there really isn't anything I can do about it."

"But still! You made it all the way to the finals! Dawn, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Just then, a familiar trainer entered the pokemon center. It was May, who had just returned from the party at the beach.

"Uh... Maya, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Huh? Oh, uh... ok."

Dawn hung up the phone and walked over to the front desk of the center.

"Oh, there you are May! I was sure you would still be at the beach party! Anyway, I'm glad to let you know that Blaziken has made a full recovery!"

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy!"

"And as for you Dawn, Empoleon has also made a full recovery!"

"Thank goodness... Empoleon's never taken so much damage before, so I'm glad he's ok!"

"By the way girls... I just wanted to let you know that your battle was one of the best I've ever seen in all my years as a contest judge, and you shouldn't feel ashamed that it ended in a tie!"

"I'm not ashamed!"

Both May and Dawn shouted at the same time. Nurse Joy giggled, glad that the two new rivals seemed to be more energetic than upset, and then returned to the back of the pokemon center to treat the other patients. It appeared as if the pupils in their eyes had caught on fire, as May and Dawn clenched their fists and grinned at each other.

"Face it Dawn, I should have won that battle! Don't get me wrong, you're a great coordinator... but if it wasn't for flare blitz causing Blaziken recoil damage, the contest wouldn't have ended in a tie!"

"Oh yeah? Well... well! Blaziken's last attack shouldn't have even counted! The buzzer rang way before Blaziken even touched Empoleon!"

"Then I guess that settles it. We're doing a tie breaker right now!"

"You're on! And I know exactly how we can settle this! Come with me back to my hotel room. It's really nice, and it's right by the lighthouse."

"Hmm... well, just as long as we don't take more than an hour. My brother Max is still at the beach party, so I'll have to go get him when the party's over."

"Huh? He didn't want to leave with you?"

"You know boys! He just wanted to stay so he could look at all the pretty girls in bikinis!"

"Aha... that sounds just like someone I know. Alright, the hotel is this way. Let's go!"

As May and Dawn headed over to the hotel, they were almost caught off guard by the sheer beauty of Sunyshore city. Most of the time they had spent here was wasted preparing for the contest, so they didn't really have a chance to go sight seeing. The sun had just begun to set, covering the city with a golden glow which illuminated through the streets and elevated walkways. There were hundreds of solar panels covering the buildings and walkways, being the source of power for the entire city. Sunlight reflected off every one of them, causing Sunyshore to shine bright with the sparkle of it all. As it was now nearing night, Sunyshore tower, the control center of all the solar panels began powering up, activating the cities own lights. Dawn soon noticed the lights turning on, pointing her finger up and making sure that May was also able to experience the fantastic sight just above them. Those roads in the sky were encrusted with bulbs similar to christmas lights, though they weren't limited to just red and green. A dazzling mixture of color radiated from the lights, gleaming down for those lucky enough to be on the road below to indulge in them.

"It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Honestly, Dawn! You live in Sinnoh and you've never gone on vacation or anything? If there was a place like this in Hoenn, you could find me there all summer!"

"Well excuse me! I've always heard stories about this place, but I never had the chance to actually come here until now. Anyway, they say that the gym leader is the guy responsible for building Sunyshore tower and putting up all those solar panels."

"Volkner, right? I'd love to meet him someday. He must be like a dream come true!"

"Why don't we go down to the gym and meet him tomorrow?"

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

Not long after their pleasant stroll, the two girls finally arrived at the hotel Dawn was staying at. Like she said, it was very close to the lighthouse, which had just been activated and was shining a beacon of light out into the ocean. The lobby was completely empty, save for the lady standing at the front desk. Everyone must have still been partying hard down at the beach. Unfortunately for them, they were going to miss out on quite a match here. The walk to the hotel had gotten the two a bit more acquainted, but the second they stepped into the elevator their competitive spirits started flooding out again. A grin lit up the faces of the two girls as they faced each other, unwilling to admit defeat to the other.

"So Dawn, how are we gonna do this?"

"Oh, you'll see. I just can't wait to get you alone in my room!"

May wasn't the kind of girl to think on something so random, but she couldn't help but realize how perverted that sounded. As soon as the elevator door opened, Dawn led May over to her room and unlocked the door with her key card. Dawn walked in first and turned the lights on, followed a second later by May who shut the door behind her. Without even giving her a second to look around the room, Dawn had already backed May up against the closed door and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. May was surprised, but didn't have enough time to say anything. All she could manage to do was look back at Dawn with a shocked expression on her face. In contrast, Dawn was giving her the most seductive look imaginable and just leaned in to kiss her without warning.

This was all happening so fast. May was a very open minded girl and had nothing against lesbians, but she never thought that she herself would be caught in the act. I mean, May never even kissed a boy before! Sure she wasn't a virgin, but the thought had just crossed her mind that she never kissed Riley or Max. This was a completely new experience for her. Feeling Dawn's hot tongue gently rub itself on hers was starting to get her aroused. Instinctively, she hugged Dawn and started kissing her back, letting her virgin tongue romantically play with Dawn's. The sweet taste of Dawn's saliva coated her tongue like candy. The more they kissed, May could feel her body start warming up. If she didn't strip out of her clothes in time, she felt as though she might pass out from the heat. Once May was starting to get really into it, Dawn broke the kiss.

"I've never fooled around with another girl before..." May spoke softly, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Dawn's.

"Neither have I, but I just couldn't help it! How about we say the first person who cums loses?"

"Hmm... ok..."

With the rules of their contest set, the girls took their shoes off and then made their way over to the bed and pounced on each other. This time, May was in control, being on top and running her hands through Dawn's long blue hair as she helped herself to the girls smooth lips for the second time. While they kissed, Dawn's hands had found their way to May's gorgeous ass, which was wrapped up like a christmas present in her blue tights. She playfully spanked it before squeezing down on each perfectly rounded cheek with her skinny fingers. Her nails weren't very long, but they still managed to dig into May's lovely bottom.

They continued to make out with each other for almost five minutes, but at this point the girls were becoming extremely horny and simply wouldn't be satisfied by kissing alone. May broke the kiss and hastily pulled off her top, revealing her white D-cup bra. Dawn looked up in jealousy and pouted. She sure as hell wasn't flat as a board, but there was no way she could compete with those.

"What's wrong? Are these too much for you?" May taunted, placing her hands under her sizeable tits and looking down at Dawn with a devilish smirk.

"Ok, that does it!" Dawn shouted, putting her hands on May's shoulders and pinning her down to the bed. May shrieked in surprise, as Dawn quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. After that, Dawn moved her head straight for May's breast and started sucking on her soft pink nipple. It became hard in a matter of seconds. Next, Dawn pulled her mouth off and blew on it, making May moan from the feeling of having a layer of saliva cool off right on her nipple. Dawn then went straight to work on the other one, this time play biting it once it became hard. Dawn didn't even realize her hands had moved off May's shoulders until she noticed them instinctively groping May's lovely melons. May hadn't realized it either, as she was too engrossed by the feeling of having her bare chest pleasured. Luckily, she was able to remember that this was still a battle and knew that she would lose if she didn't fight back.

Now, May got up and pulled off Dawn's shirt. Dawn didn't resist at all, and willingly put her arms up to let her shirt come off. Dawn's tits weren't even half the size of May's, but they were too cute. She didn't even need to bother with a bra due to their moderate size.

"Now its my turn!" May exclaimed, as she moved in close to Dawn and threw her arms over her shoulders. May starting grinding her superior breasts against Dawn's, frantically bouncing up and down. Because her tits were so big and soft, they were being pillowed between her own chest and Dawn's. Everytime she bounced, her nipples rubbed against Dawn's nipples, which hadn't been played with yet and were still soft as marshmallows.

"Hey, no fair!" Dawn shouted, as her cute little boobs were crushed under May's monsters. Though, even if her words were against it, it still felt amazing. After a while, the girls were ready to move on from breast play and start getting a bit more serious. This time they got into a sixty-nine position, with May on top. They still hadn't removed any clothing below the waist, other than for their sneakers and boots. Dawn looked up at May's tights. She was playing with these earlier, but it wasn't until now that she was able to get such a good look at them. Dawn knew that tights were supposed to be, well, tight... but May's were insanely tight.

"It must be a crime somewhere to wear something like this..." Dawn thought to herself. They were just so small! It didn't help at all that May's ass was practically exploding out of them. On the other end, May had been completely entranced by the sight of Dawn's slim and creamy legs escaping out of her pink mini skirt. Dawn still had her black stockings on too, which contrasted nicely between her silky white skin and pink skirt. The old saying of "Boxers v.s. Briefs" was about to be replaced by "Tights v.s. Mini Skirt" tonight.

May made the first move, lifting Dawn's skirt up and glancing at the panties she found underneath. They were black with pink hearts dotted along them, and there was a small wet spot in the front, which May sent her tongue straight for. The sweet taste of Dawn's love had been mixed with the fabric of her panties. May couldn't help but continue streaking her tongue up and down on it, making it become even wetter. A small gush of precum sprayed out, seeping through Dawn's panties and onto May's tongue, which she happily lapped up. Moaning out in ecstasy, Dawn peeled May's tights down until her panties became fully visible. They were simply pure white, with no design on them like Dawn's, but for some reason they seemed even more enticing. Dawn wasted no time in pulling them down and going in straight for May's pussy, which was leaking precum everywhere. Using her thumbs, she spread open May's twat and stared at the tiny pink hole which had been hiding behind those smooth lips of skin. Only a second later, Dawn began licking May's entrance, flicking her tongue up and down and savoring the taste of another female's sex. By now, Dawn had gone down on a bunch of guys (mostly pokemon) but she never had to chance to go down on another girl. The taste was much sweeter, and it was definitely something she could get used to.

As the sixty-nine continued, May had slid Dawn's panties down her legs and began licking her clit, trying her best to make Dawn cum before she did. Dawn did the same to May, trying her very best to hold back her climax until May had reached her limit. At roughly the same time, the two girls started to finger each other, all the while not letting up on licking each others clit. The wait was starting to become unbearable however, as each girl slowly got closer and closer to their edge.

"God! I can't take it anymore!" Dawn screamed. She couldn't hold back any longer. She didn't care if she won the contest or not anymore, all she wanted to do was cum as hard as she possibly could.

"I... I can't wait any more either!" May replied, panting out breaths of hot air. She was also feeling the same way. The girls then got up and began scissoring each other, wildly rubbing their pussies together, as their fine milky legs wrapped around each other. Squishing noises and orgasmic moans echoed throughout the room. In the heat of the moment, May had grabbed Dawn's hanging foot, which was still covered up by her black stockings, and began licking her toes. Dawn had very small feet, only a size 4 in womens. May's licking caused Dawn's mind to go completely blank. She began squealing out in absolute pleasure, which caught May's attention. May then started sucking on Dawn's big toe, making the girl moan even harder and louder. It wasn't long before the pleasure had overwhelemed them both, and the two girls cummed full force in unison. Their loud and heavy cries of pleasure had subsided, and were now replaced by sighs and pants of relief as their vaginas sprayed love liquid all over the other's. As they came, it felt as if the temperature in the room had risen by ten degrees.

After taking a break to catch their breath's, the girls looked over at each other.

"So... I guess this means I win, right?" Dawn quietly spoke, still shaken from that intense climax.

"What... what are you talking about... I won..." May remarked, starting to get some strength back.

"Oh, don't start with that again! You came way before I did!" Dawn blurted out, also starting to recover a bit.

"I guess this means we have to go into overtime then..." May stated, trying to come up with a different way to settle their little bout.

"Hmm... wait, I have an idea..." Dawn said after taking a minute to think things through. She then got off the bed and walked over to her bag, pulling out Empoleon's pokeball.

"This time, the first one to make their pokemon cum wins!"


End file.
